Secrets Revealed
by MissWWEDiva12
Summary: Melanie Callahan has a secret crush on a WWE Superstar who also is one of her good friends. When her secret is accidentally revealed will she get her happy ending or lose everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all...this is my new story Secrets Revealed...hope you all read, review and enjoy...and I only own Melanie!**

* * *

Melanie and AJ walked the halls to catering.

"I'm starving" AJ said

"Me too, that kick boxing class earlier really kicked by butt"

AJ laughed "the instructor was really cute too"

"That he was" I added

"You should ask him out" AJ quipped

I rolled my eyes at her "I don't think so"

"Come on Mel, its been nine months, you need to get back out there"

Nine months ago seemed like yesterday. Nine months ago I caught my then boyfriend of a year Nick Nemeth aka Dolph Ziggler cheating on me with Kelly Kelly.

I was devastated, I honestly thought he was the one but boy was I dead wrong. My friends including AJ kept trying to "get me back out there" but I honestly was not sure if I was truly ready.

We continued towards catering and was almost there when we heard the cackling voice of Vickie Guerrero.

"Well, well isn't it the fun size twins"

AJ glared at Vickie "Shut Up Grandma"

"Excuse me" Vickie said

AJ took a step towards Vickie but I grabbed her elbow

"Don't she is not worth it" I said

Vickie had been making AJ's life a living hell on and off screen with this whole "scandal" thing

'You might want to listen to your little friend AJ, because if you don't you will really be out of a job" Vickie said and then laughed as she walked away.

AJ continued to glare at Vickie. "Ignore her" I said as I guided AJ towards catering.

We walked in and got our food, AJ was still simmering as we sat down.

"I swear I will give her the beatdown of her life, AJ continued, "nothing happened and she just keeps trying to suggest there was, how can she get away...

That was when I head his voice, my heart began to race and the butterflies in my stomach began to churn.

"Stop" I said to myself "it will never happen, your friends and besides he has someone"

"Mel, Mel are you okay?" I heard AJ ask as she grabbed my arm.

"I'm fine" I said with a smile

"You sure, you where like in another world"

"I'm fine, really" I assured her.

She nodded and started eating her food. I took a deep breath and began to eat when I heard

"Can we sit with the fun size twins?"

There was John, Randy and Stephen standing in front of our table. AJ glared at them since Vickie just called us that.

"I guess the Three Stooges and sit with us" I said with a smile

AJ burst out laughing.

The boys took a seat as they argued over which stooge they were going to be, which made AJ laugh even harder.

"So what was with the mean look" John asked AJ

"Take one guess" I said

"Vickie" John said with annoyance

"We had a little run in with her before we got here, and she used the "Fun Size Twins" I explained to John

"We have deal with her again tonight with more proof" he said as he did the air quote signal when he said proof.

AJ just rolled her eyes and stared at her food.

'So what you we have tonight" I asked Stephen

Stephen aka Sheamus and I were currently in a storyline together as I was his valet.

"A match against Alberto" he said

"Great" I muttered "Now I have to deal with Ricardo oogling me from across the ring"

Stephen laughed "Don't worry lass, one step near you and I will brogue kick his arse"

I smiled at Stephen and he winked at me.

The five of us continued eating and talking for awhile longer, but I kept glaring at him and my heart was going crazy.

"Damn it Mel, just stop" I kept hearing in my head but it was definitely way to late for that.

**Please review...thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone...would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far...greatly appreciate it. Please read and review..love to hear what you think...oh and I only own Melanie.**

* * *

****The five of us left catering and walked down the hallway towards our locker rooms when I heard my name.

"Melanie"

I turned around to see Nick coming towards me.

"Leave me alone" I said as I turned back towards my friends.

"Mel, please" he said as he grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me" I yelled as I pulled away.

"Leave her alone" Stephen yelled as he stepped between Nick and I.

"Back off Ste, this is none of your business" Nick yelled back

Stephen took a step towards Nick but I grabbed his arm.

I could tell Stephen was tense but relaxed once I grabbed his arm.

"I have nothing to say to you Nick, so please just leave me alone" I said more harshly

Stephen was glaring at Nick.

"Fine" Nick said hastily and went down the hall.

"You okay" Stephen asked once Nick was out of sight.

I nodded yes "thank you"

"No problem" Stephen said as he hugged me.

We turned to see John, Randy and AJ staring at us.

"Its not polite to stare guys" I said

They all laughed and to the locker rooms we went to get ready.

* * *

I quickly changed into my black one shoulder mini dress and exited the bathroom. I grabbed my silver sparkle heels out of my bag and sat on the couch next to AJ to put them on.

I could feel her staring at me. I turned to her "You know again that it is not polite to stare"

She bit her lip and smiled.

"What" I asked

"What is going on between you and Stephen" she asked

My heart began going a mile a minute.

"Nothing" I said "We are just friends"

You sure about that" she asked. I saw the looks he was giving you in catering and he jumped to your defense with Nick"

I rolled my eyes at her

"Yes I am sure and besides he has a girlfriend"

AJ laughed

"What are you laughing at" I asked

"You were looking at him the same way"

"No I wasn't" I said as I stood up. I could feel my cheeks flush and the butterflies churning in my stomach.

"Liar" AJ shot back "I think someone has a crush"

I took a deep breath and looked at my best friend.

"Ok, yes, I am in love with Stephen" I blurted out

"I knew it" AJ quipped

"Please don't say anything to anyone including him" I pleaded

AJ got up off the couch and came over to hug me as she pulled away she looked me dead in the eyes "Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks" I said

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" we said together. It was the stagehand

"Melanie, your up in 10 minutes" he said

"Be right out" I answered back. He nodded and closed the door.

I took a deep breath and left the locker room heading towards the gorilla position.

Stephen was there waiting for me, my heart and stomach were all over the place as I approached him.

"Hey you" Stephen said as he hugged me "Ready?"

I nodded yes as he took my hand which he always did but this time was different. I could feel the electricity between us and it sent a chill down my spine.

His music hit and my thoughts disappeared but deep down I wondering did he feel it too?

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone...would like to thank everyone who has read my story so far...greatly appreciate it. Please read and review..love to hear what you think...oh and I only own Melanie.**

* * *

****The show was over and AJ and I were in our locker room packing our bags when AJ started singing

"Melanie and Stephen sitting in a tree K-I-S-S"

I cut her off "AJ, Stop" I yelled as I glared at her

"Come on Mel, I am just having a little fun"

"Its not funny" I said

AJ just stared at me for a minute.

"I'm sorry Mel" she said quielty

"I shouldn't have told you, its not like its going to be anything more then a friendship"

"You don't know that" said AJ

"He has a girlfriend" I fired back.

"Mel" AJ began but I cut her off again.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said as I zipped my bag up. " I need some air, I will meet you all out in the parking lot"

I grabbed my bags and headed out the door.

"Mel" I heard AJ call my name but I just kept going.

* * *

Stephen and John were getting there things together in the locker room.

"Melanie looked damn good tonight" John said.

Stephen smiled "She always looks good"

Before John could reply the locker room door burst open. Nick came prancing in.

"Don't you know how to knock" John asked

"Shut up Cena" Nick quipped "The two of you better stay out of my business with Melanie, especially you" Nick pointed at Stephen

"FYI, she wants nothing to do with you" Stephen shot back

"I will win her back, if its the last thing I do" Nick spat out.

Stephen snickered.

"Whats so funny" Nick asked

Stephen glared right at him "Leave her alone, or you will be my business"

Nick backed off and headed out the door.

Stephen shook his head "What did he do, just realize nine months later he messed up"

"I guess" John said "But she wouldn't go back to him, would she?"

"I doubt it, he smashed her heart into a million pieces, why would she" Stephen replied.

"She is a good girl and deserves to be happy, she would be a great catch for someone" John said

Stephen just nodded, he knew John was right, she would be a great catch.

* * *

Melanie pushed the door open and cool night air hit her face. She needed to clear her head. Between her feelings for Stephen and whatever Nick was up to, it was getting to her. She leaned against the building and took a few deep breaths.

"Melanie"

She cringed when she heard her name.

"Not now Nick" I yelled at him as he approached.

"Mel, please just hear me out" he pleaded

"Why" I asked

"Baby, I am so sorry"

"Don't call me baby, and its a little too late for sorry" I stated as I tried to walk away from him but he jumped in front of me.

"Get out of my way Nick"

"I want you back Mel"

I just snorted at him. "it will be a cold day in hell before I ever go back to you"

I tried getting around him again but he blocked my path.

"Get out of my way" I yelled at him again.

The next thing I knew I saw Nick go tumbling to the ground.

"I told you to leave her alone" Stephen yelled

"Its okay" I said to Stephen as I put myself between the two of them.

I saw John and AJ standing there watching.

Nick got up without saying a word, he glared at both Stephen and I but turned to walk to his car.

"You shouldn't have been out here by yourself" Stephen said angrily.

"I'm fine" I said to him

Stephen turned around and grabbed my bags "Lets go" he demanded.

I quietly followed him with John and AJ behind me.

"He's right" I heard John say "You shouldn't have been out here"

I spun on my heels "I appreciate your concern, but I am a big girl and I am fine" I yelled at John.

"Mel" Stephen yelled

I turned around to face him. "We are all concerned, that SOB is up to something and we don't want you getting hurt again" he yelled at me.

I just stared at Stephen, he had never yelled at me before.

I could feel the tears form in my eyes but held them back.

"Now lets go" he said angrily to me.

We made our way to the SUV, Stephen and John placed the bags in the back as AJ and I got into the backseat.

I looked over at her but she just kept looking down.

I caught both John and Stephen look from me to each other as they got in the car, but no one said a word.

I took a few deep breaths and settled in, we had a two hour car ride ahead of us.

"What is wrong with me" I thought to myself as I stared out the window. The three people that meant the world to me I just upset all in one night.

"Get it together Mel" I said to myself before you lose everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please review...and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone...Chapter 4 is here...Thank you to all who have been reading...I greatly appreciate it...and I only own Melanie!**

* * *

****We arrived at the hotel around 2 am. The ride was relatively quiet except for the occasional conversation between Stephen and John. Everyone was pretty tired, so we all checked in and went straight to bed.

Despite how exhausted I felt, sleep didn't come so easy for me. I was thinking alot about Stephen and Nick, plus I was mad at myself for snapping at John, I owed him an apology. Him and Stephen were just looking out for my well being. I don't remember what time I fell asleep but I was awaken by my phone vibrating on the side table. It was a text from AJ:

"We are leaving for the arena at 1:30, don't be late"

"Great" I muttered since it was already 1pm. I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom for a quick shower, I threw my brunette locks into a ponytail, brushed my teeth, threw my things into my suitcase and I was out of my room at 1:25 sharp.

I quickly went to the elevator and pressed the button, it was taken forever or at least that was how it felt. But when the door opened, there was John.

"Hi" I said cautiously as I stepped in.

"Hi" he said back

"Um, John, I'm really sorry for last night" I began " I had no right to snap at you like that, and"

"Its okay" he said

"What"

"Its cool, Mel" John said with a smile

"So we are okay" I asked

"Of course" he said as he gave me a hug.

John and I made our way off the elevator and out the hotel door. AJ and Stephen were standing by the SUV waiting for us. My heart began to pound as we approached.

AJ came over and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry" she whispered in my ear

"Me too" I said as I hugged her back.

John took my bag and placed it in the back. I could feel Stephen staring at me but he didn't say a word and got into the car.

I looked at AJ and she just shrugged.

* * *

When we arrived at the arena, John and AJ were whisked off to separate photo shoots which left Stephen and I alone. He still hadn't said a word to me. Stephen was walking in front of me as we made our way to the locker rooms.

"Stephen" I said quietly

He kept walking so I wasn't sure if he didn't hear me or was ignoring me.

"Stephen" I said a little louder

He stopped and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry about last night" I said

He stared at me for a few seconds, making my stomach churn.

"I'm sorry too" He said quietly "I shouldn't have yelled at you, its just I don't want to see you get hurt again Mel, I saw how it was before"

He was right, the night I caught Nick with Kelly in our hotel room, I ran to Stephen. He saw me at my worst. I don't really eat or sleep for a few weeks and he was there through it all. He supported, listened, encouraged and was my shoulder to cry on numerous times. He was my rock, and without him, well who knows what I would have become.

"He is up to something Mel, it took him nine month to apologize, plus on top of it he barged into the locker room last night and told me to butt out"

"He what" I exclaimed

"Mel" Stephen started but I cut him off

"He doesn't own me and he has no right to be going after my friends"

"I know Mel, now you understand why John and I are concerned" Stephen asked

I shook my head, I did understand

"Come on we need to start getting ready" Stephen said as we continued down the hall.

* * *

About an hour later, AJ came back from her photo shoot. She plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Everything okay with you and Stephen" she asked

"Yes" I said with a smile "We talked after you and John left"

She nodded "that's good"

"Hey a bunch of the crew is going for dinner and drinks after the show, want to come" AJ asked

"Sure" I said

"Great" she exclaimed "Stephen and John are already in so it should be a great time.

I surely hope so, I needed a night out, but there was only one thing that would ruin tonight...Nick.

* * *

_Several Hours later..._

__Majority of the crew was gathered at the restaurant adjacent to our hotel. The owner agreed to stay open just for us. There was plenty of food, drinks and music going around. The superstars and crew had several tables occupied. Ours had Stephen, John, AJ, Layla, Randy, Ted, Drew and myself.

"If your buddy does not stop staring, I am going to give him something to stare at...my fist" Randy quipped

I looked over to see Nick staring from across the room.

"Ignore him" I told Randy "he is not worth getting into trouble over.

I glared at Nick hoping he would stop but he just raised his beer bottle at me.

"Slow down" I heard Layla say to AJ.

I looked over at AJ downing her 6th drink. We had only been there a few hours but she had another run in with Vickie earlier and was using the alcohol as a release.

"AJ" I said

She ignored me.

"AJ" I said again

"Whaatt" she whined. Which I knew she was drunk.

"Come on, lets dance" I said

"Yes, Come on" Layla chimed in as the two of us got up from the table.

She looked at the two of us and followed suit. We hit the dance floor and were quickly joined by several co-workers.

We were out there for a while when I realized AJ wasn't with us. I noticed she was at the bar, and Stephen was there as well so I knew she would be okay.

* * *

"Hey, Hey, its Sheamus" AJ yelled when she got to the bar.

Stephen looked over at her and then to the bartender and shook his head no. The bartender backed off.

"Come on AJ" Stephen said "lets get you back to the hotel"

"I want another beer" she demanded

"You had enough" Stephen told her

"Your a party pooper Sheamus" AJ shot back

"Come on" he said as he gently grabbed her elbow to guide her to the door.

"Its freezing" She yelled as they got outside.

Stephen quickly took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"You know Mel would be jealous" she quipped

"What" Stephen said

"Giving me your jacket" AJ shot back

"Why" he inquired

AJ started laughing, Stephen looked down at her confused.

"Cause she likes you silly" AJ yelled at him

"I like her too" he said "we are friends you know"

AJ started laughing again

"No, no you silly boy, she is in love with you, isn't that great"

Stephen just looked at AJ, he couldn't believe what he just heard

"Sheamus, hello, Sheamus" AJ waved her hands in his face and he snapped out of it.

"You sure" he asked her.

"Yippee, skippy I am" she said with a smile.

He quietly led her to the hotel, her words spinning in his head, she was drunk after all,

But was she telling the truth...and if so this could change things as they know it...FOREVER!

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter...would love to hear your thoughts...please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with Chapter 5...thanks to all who have read and reviewed...and I only own Melanie.**

* * *

****Stephen finally managed to get AJ settled in her room that she was sharing with Melanie after 15 minutes of her trying to find her keycard. He was about to call Mel when AJ shrieked "I found it"

She was now sound asleep and he decided to stay until Mel got back.

AJ's words were still on his mind. Mel never showed any interest in that way towards him and she knew he had a girlfriend. Was it just drunk babble from AJ or was she telling the truth. That was the question he was asking himself. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"Hey" said Melanie "How is she"

"Hey" I said as I got up from the chair "she fell right to sleep once I got her in here"

"Thanks for bringing her back"

"No problem" I said as I grabbed my coat.

Melanie walked me to the door.

"Goodnight Stephen"

"Goodnight Mel"

She closed the door and I took a deep breath. Its just drunk babble I thought to myself...right?

* * *

_A few days later_

__It was still bothering me. AJ's words. Every time I go to ask Mel there was always some disruption or I would stop myself from asking. Was I afraid of the answer...maybe.

We were sharing a locker room tonight which happens on occasion. When I entered the locker room Mel was sitting on the floor re-organizing her suitcase.

"Hi" she said

"Hey" I said as I took a seat on the couch

This was my chance, we were alone, so I just blurted it out.

"Mel, are you in love with me?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me.

"Who told you that" she asked quietly

"When I brought AJ back to the hotel"

Mel cut me off "You weren't suppose to know"

"Its true" I said

Mel looked at me and shook her head yes.

"I have a girlfriend Mel" I said to her with my voice raising

Mel just looked down

"I can't do this" I yelled

"Stephen" said Mel

"No, we are done, our friendship is over" I yelled at her

Mel just looked at me with tears in her eyes

"Stephen, please lets talk about this" she pleaded

I just glared at her and shook my head. I got up, grabbed my bags and walked out of the locker room slamming the door behind me.

* * *

The tears immediately began to fall, my best friend betrayed me and the man I love hates me.

I didn't hear the door open

"Mel" I heard AJ say

"Leave me alone" I yelled at her

"What's wrong" she asked

"I told you not to say anything" I yelled at her as I got up off the floor

"Mel, what are you talking about"

"Are you kidding me, I am talking about Stephen, you told him I loved him"

"No, I didn't" AJ shot back

"Yes you did, when he took your drunk ass back to our hotel" I fired back

Her face dropped

"Mel, I am sorry, I never meant too"

I turned my back on her and she grabbed my elbow. I whipped around and smacked her across the face

"Get out" I yelled

She back pedaled to the doors still holding her face with tears in her eyes and left.

I sat on the couch with my knees up and my head on them and began to sob. Everything was falling apart.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm, I looked up, it was John.

"Mel, sweetheart, you okay" he asked

I just sobbed harder as he put his arms around me.

"Its okay" he whispered "Whatever it is, it will be okay"

He held me for awhile as I cried until I couldn't anymore. I moved away from him.

"Whats going on" he asked

I shook my head "its nothing" I said

"Its obviously something Melanie"

I just looked at him "I had a falling out with Stephen" I said quietly

"You want me to talk to him" he asked

"No" I practically yelled at him "I'm sorry John, I don't want him to be more mad at me then he already is"

"Why is he mad" John asked

"I rather not talk about it right now" I said

"Fair enough" John said "Why don't you go freshen up, get your things together and I will take you and AJ back to the hotel"

"AJ is probably mad at me too" I said

"What"

"She is part of this" i said

He looked confused and just shook his head. "OK, get your things together, I will be right back" he said as he left.

I did what I was told and waited for John to get back, which he did about 15 minutes later with his stuff.

"Ready" he said

I shook my head and followed him out.

"Crap" I said aloud

"What" John asked

"I was suppose to share a room with Stephen tonight" I said

"Don't worry" John said "You can stay with me"

"Really, you sure" I asked

"Absolutely" he said with a smile

"Thank you John"

We headed out to the parking lot. I looked for Stephen's rental car but it was gone.

We got into John's rental

"Thank you again" I said to him

He smiled "Everything will be okay"

I smiled back at him but deep down I didn't think anything would be okay ever again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers...another update is here...thank you all so much for reading and reviewing...keep them coming!**

* * *

The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet, I did catch John looking at me from time to time, I knew he was concerned. I did look like hell especially my eyes since they were extremely bloodshot from all the crying.

John pulled the car into an empty spot, we got out, got our bags and went inside. There were a few of our co-workers in line waiting to check in including Nick and Vickie.

"Great" I muttered to myself as we got into line, and no sooner did we Vickie turned around and chirped

"Well, well Cena, one diva not enough for you"

"Save it Vickie" John shot back

Nick turned around to chime in but one look at me stopped him. I met his gaze and he just looked at me with actual concern.

"Trying to hide someone else John" Vickie cackled

"Thats enough Vickie" Nick shouted at her with his eyes still on me.

"But" Vickie started but Nick cut her off

"Enough"

Vickie turned back around annoyed that Nick shut her up

"You okay" Nick asked me

"Leave her alone" John snapped

I put my hand on John's arm, "Its okay" I said

'I'm fine" I said quickly to Nick

We held each others gaze for a minute, I knew he didn't believe me but he just nodded and turned back around since it was his turn to check in.

He glanced back at me when he was finished but then went straight to the elevator.

John and I checked in and went to our room. I felt a little weird since I had never shared a room with John before.

"Which bed you want" he asked

'Doesn't matter" I said quietly

"You can have the one by the window"

I nodded and placed my things beside the bed.

"Thank you again for letting me stay you"

"Anytime Mel"

We both got ready for bed, we had another busy day ahead of us tomorrow.

"Goodnight Melanie"

"Goodnight John"

John turned the off the light and we were now in total darkness. I laid there for awhile, every time I closed my eyes, I would see Stephen. The tears began again, right now I wished it was him in that bed next to me.

* * *

Stephen laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling replaying that nights events in his head. He couldn't believe that she was in love with him. He really thought it was just drunk babble from AJ. He never acted the way he did tonight towards her. He lashed out and walked out on her. He looked over at the empty bed next to his...and let out a sigh...she was supposed to be there...

* * *

_The next day_

I was extremely nervous as we drove to the arena. I didn't know what to expect. I was afraid that Stephen had asked for me to be removed as his valet or even worse I would be released. John must have sensed my nervousness as he grabbed my hand.

"It will be okay" he said 'I have arranged for you and I to share a locker room tonight"

I turned to look at him "You didn't have to do that"

"I know but I figured after last night you would be more comfortable" he said

"Thank you" I said

He squeezed my hand "Your welcome sweetheart"

We arrived at the arena about five minutes later, once inside John was whisked off to do some media stuff and I was shown to our locker room by one of the staff. I placed my bags there and was brought down the hall, it was my turn to sign 150 chairs that would be auctioned off by the WWE for charity. All the superstars and divas would be signing them.

About halfway through me signing the chairs, Nick appeared.

'Hi" he said

I looked up "Hi"

"Um, is everything okay" he asked

'Fine" I shot back as I continued to sign

"Mel, can we go somewhere later and talk"

'There is nothing to talk about Nick"

"Please Mel" he begged

I ignored him, I wasn't in any mood to deal with his crap

'Mel, please, I just want you to understand"

I cut him off

"Understand" I spat "I understood the night you dropped your pants for that bitch, I wasn't enough for you"

Nick's face dropped. I had obviously hit a nerve with him. He just looked at me.

"You were enough" he said barely above a whisper and walked off

* * *

_Later that night_

I had not seen Stephen all day, he was scheduled for a match against Damien Sandow. Since no one said I wasn't his valet anymore, I decided to get ready for the nights show.

I had a red mini dress with sparkly silver heels, I kept my long brunette locks down. I came out of the bathroom and John gave me his stamp of approval.

"Wow, you look amazing"

"Thanks" I said

My stomach was in knots when there was a knock at the door

'Come in" said John

It was the stagehand 'your up in 10 minutes Ms. Callahan"

'Thanks" I said

He nodded and left

I took a deep breath, I was absolutely terrified

'Just relax" John said as he came over to hug me

Easier said then done, I thought to myself

I left the locker room and went down the hall. My heart was racing like crazy

Stephen had his back to me as I approached.

"Hi" I said

He turned around and just looked at me. He didn't say a word, no hug, nothing. It was like I wasn't even standing in front of him

"Your up" the stagehand said

Stephen walked towards the curtain. He usually took my hand and we would go together.

I sighed, tears where starting to form.

So I guess this was how it was going to be from now on.

I truly lost him...I truly lost the man I loved...possibly forever.

* * *

**So what do you think...please review...and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my readers...another chapter for you...I would like to thank all of you for reading...greatly appreciate it!

* * *

A month has gone by since I confirmed how I felt...and Stephen was still not speaking to me. I am still his valet and we are still doing appearances but to him or at least in my mind...I didn't exist.

My relationship with AJ...well we still didn't have one...I tried talking to her but she kept telling me the same thing "Jump off a bridge" and she meant it literally.

Nick stop bothering me after our little spat, I do catch him glancing my way in catering but that was about it.

The only "normal" I had right now was John. I figured he would be tired of me by now, but he was still here. He has turned himself inside out to make sure I am not alone...to the point of traveling to shows with me that he is not even scheduled for. About a week ago, I told him what happened between Stephen and I...he didn't have really a reaction to the situation...but more of things will work out eventually attitude.

* * *

I looked down at my watch, I was meeting John in catering in five minutes. I ran my hands through my hair, checked myself in the mirror and left the locker room. I made my way down the hallway and was about to turn the corner when I heard two voices, it was John and Stephen

"Congratulations" I heard John say

"Thanks" said Stephen

'So when is the big day"

Stephen laughed "Haven't decided, since I just asked her last night"

My heart sank as I stood frozen listening to them. Stephen had asked his girlfriend Jessica to marry him.

"Well I am happy for the both of you" John said

I was shaking and quickly grabbed the wall to steady myself. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, I was trying to wrap my head around what I just heard and also trying to calm myself.

After a few minutes and a few deep breaths, I let go of the wall and rounded the corner, where John was waiting for me.

'Hi"

"Hey" he said as he gave me a hug "Hungry"

I wasn't now, but I nodded yes and we entered catering.

* * *

Stephen was sitting at the corner table in the back, as I got my food, I saw several superstars and divas go over to him. John and I sat two tables over from him. Randy joined us about five minutes later.

'Great news about Stephen" he said

'What news?" I asked even though I already knew

"He is getting married" Randy said "You didn't know"

My heart shattered after hearing it said again. "No, I didn't" I said quietly as I looked over at Stephen.

I got up, I couldn't deal with it.

"Mel" John said

I ignored him and ran out of catering, went straight to our locker room, went into the bathroom, locked the door, sat on the floor and sobbed.

"Mel" I heard John say as he knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Mel, open the door"

I ignored him and continued to cry.

"Mel, please open the door" he pleaded

After a few minutes, I got up, washed my face, opened the door and straight into John's arms

"I'm sorry" he whispered over and over as he held me.

After a few minutes, I pulled away

"Don't be sorry, its just not meant to be" I said quietly

"Mel" John started but I cut him off "Its okay John, I have realized that I am just not good enough for anyone"

"Stop it, you know that is not true" John fired back at me

'I should go get ready" I said changing the subject and heading back into the bathroom.

"Melanie"

I turned back to look at John.

"You are good enough for me"

* * *

_An hour later..._

I walked down the hall to meet Stephen, we had a segment on MizTV tonight. He was leaning against the wall as I approached. I had been doing a lot of thinking lately, and after the events of today, I had finally made a major decision that would change things.

I walked towards him, barely able to breathe, I was going to tell him and I wasn't sure if would react or not.

"Hi" I said "Congratulations, I heard you are getting married"

He nodded but didn't say anything. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Um, after tonight, you won't have to worry about me, I am going to ask Vince to relieve me of my duties as your valet"

"Your both up" the stagehand said

I quietly walked to the curtain, trying to hold back the tears, I didn't want to leave but I figured it would be for the best.

I felt Stephen's hand gently grab my arm, I turned to face him.

"No" he said quietly "Please Mel, don't leave"

* * *

So what do you think my readers...please review...

I hope to have the next chapter up before Christmas...thank you again for reading and please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone...another chapter for you..thank you again for reading and your reviews.

* * *

Sheamus and I made our way out to the ring.

"Welcome to MizTV" Miz said as we entered.

Sheamus didn't even get a chance to respond when Dolph's music hit and he and Vickie appeared.

I looked over at Sheamus and Miz, they looked as confused as I was, since neither Dolph or Vickie were scheduled to be out here.

They made there way to the ring.

"Excuse Me" Vickie cackled and the audience booed "Excuse Me, Miz I am sorry to interrupt your show but I have some business to take care of"

"I'm sure your sorry" Miz quipped

Vickie ignored him and continued

"Sheamus, Sheamus, Sheamus it seems your little girlfriend here has been having some fun behind your back"

I glared at Vickie and Dolph, what the hell was this about.

"What are you talking about Vickie" Sheamus asked

"Well let me show you" Vickie chirped

Up on the screen a photo of John and I getting out of a car appeared. The crowd had a mixed reaction.

Sheamus chuckled. "Really Vickie, what is the problem with that"

"Oh there is more"

Another picture of John and I hugging appeared on the screen.

"Seems as though one diva isn't enough for Cena" Vickie cackled.

I grabbed the microphone out of Sheamus' hand. "Oh, no Vickie, you are not gonna pull this crap again, I yelled at her "John and I are just friends and you know it"

Dolph was standing there the whole time with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Sure you are honey" Vickie said "Try getting out of this one"

Another picture appeared, it was John with his arm around me whispering in my ear.

I had enough, I threw the mike on the mat and went straight at Vickie. I slammed her to the mat, slapping and pulling her hair. I could hear Sheamus and Dolph going at it behind me and the crowd was going wild.

Vickie and I were going back and forth until she wiggled out of the ring, I quickly grabbed her by the hair and got her back in the ring. From the corner of my eye I could see Dolph with the Money In The Bank briefcase in hand ready to hit Sheamus with it. The next thing I knew Vickie pushed me, I saw Dolph coming towards me and everything went black.

* * *

"Melanie" John screamed at the screen as Dolph hit her in the head with the briefcase. He ran out of the locker room towards the curtain, he needed to get to her, but Randy and Hunter held him back.

"No" Randy said "let the medics do there job"

"She needs me" John yelled at him.

* * *

I woke up realizing I was laying in the middle of the ring.

"Melanie" I looked up to see the WWE medic Tim over me

"Melanie, can you hear me"

'Yes" I said

I could feel someone holding my left hand, it was Stephen, he looked scared out his mind.

"Melanie, baby I am so sorry" I could hear Nick yelling but I didn't see where he was.

"Melanie, what day is it" I heard Tim ask

"Tuesday"

'What city are we in"

"Miami"

"That a girl" Tim said 'Just relax, we are going to take you to the hospital to get checked out"

I nodded and looked to my left at Stephen who was still holding my hand

"I'm here Mel" he said and squeezed my hand.

The medics put me on a stretcher and wheeled me out. I waved my hand to the crowd to let them know I was okay, they erupted with cheers.

Once backstage, John ran to my side

"Mel"

"I'm okay" I said to him with a smile.

The medics continued to the ambulance, I could hear yelling behind us

'What is going on" I asked Stephen

"Don't worry, its okay" he reassured me.

They loaded me into the ambulance, Stephen came with me and we were off to the hospital.

* * *

Stephen, John, Randy and a few other superstars were waiting in the waiting room. John was pacing back and forth, he just wanted to see her.

'She is going to leave" Stephen blurted out

'What" John exclaimed and stopped mid pace

"She told me before we went out, she was going to ask Vince for her release"

'Why" John asked

'She never told you" Stephen questioned

John shook his head no and continued to pace.

* * *

"How you feeling" the nurse asked me

"My head hurts a little" I said

"You have quite a bump there" she said.

A few minutes later, Dr. Matthews came in.

"Hello Melanie"

"Hello"

"Well your tests are normal, no concussion, but I want you to stay over night for observation" he said

I nodded, I was bummed that I had to stay.

"Thank you" I said

"No problem" he said and left

"Do you need anything" the nurse asked

"No, I am good, thank you" I said

"I will check on you in a little while" she smiled and left.

* * *

The doctor entered the waiting room, John stopped pacing and Stephen and Randy got up from there seats.

"She is fine, no concussion, but she will be staying overnight just for observation"

"Can I see her" John asked

'Yes, one person at a time, Room 227"

'Thank you" John said ad bolted down the hall

* * *

There was a knock and the door opened.

"Hey sweetheart" John said with a smile

"Hi"

He walked over to my bed, pulled the chair over, sat down, and took my hand in his.

"How you feeling"

"Head hurts a little" I said

"You scared me" he said quietly

"I'm sorry" I said "Is there anyone else here"

"Stephen, Randy, Layla and Drew are in the waiting room"

I nodded, then put my hand on John's cheek, there was scratches

'What happened" I asked

"Nothing" he said

"You went after Nick, didn't you"

He nodded yes "This is his fault, he is the reason why you are in this bed"

I looked at him "It was an accident" I said

He kissed my hand "Whatever, I am just glad you are okay"

"Me too" I said

"Mel, there is something I need to ask you"

"What"

"Are you leaving the WWE"

"Stephen told you"

"Are you leaving Mel" John asked again

I sighed " I don't know"

"Why do you want to leave"

"Doesn't matter" I said

"It does matter" John shot back

"No" I started to say but he cut me off

"Yes it does matter, it matters to me because I love you Melanie"

* * *

The door was open and Stephen was standing there, he heard the whole thing, he quickly looked from me to John.

"Stephen" I said but it was too late he was already gone

I sighed and could feel the tears form.

"You better go" I said to John

"Mel"

"Please just go" I yelled at him

He looked at me in shock, he got up, kissed my forehead and walked out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading...so what do you all think...please review...Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers...I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas...here is my present to you...another chapter...Thanks!

* * *

It has been two weeks since the incident, Vince told me to take as much time as I needed which I was grateful for. I am feeling better but still struggling with what to do...stay or leave. I have not heard from John or Stephen since that night in the hospital despite my numerous attempts to both. I guess I couldn't blame them since it was really my fault we were in this situation.

* * *

The doorbell rang, I wasn't expecting anyone, I got off the couch and answered the door. Standing there with a bouquet of purple roses was Nick.

"Hi Melanie"

I was kinda shocked to see him, since I hadn't heard from him either.

"Hi"

"May I come in" he asked

"Sure" I moved out of the way and let him in, I shut the door and led him to the living room.

"These are for you" he said handing me the flowers.

'Thank you" I said "You still remember"

When Nick and I were together, he would always get me purple roses, since purple was my favorite color and roses my favorite flower.

He smiled "Yes I still remember" as he took a seat on the couch.

"How are you doing" he asked

"I am better" I said

He nodded. I could tell he was uneasy.

"Mel" he began "I am so sorry for what happened, I never meant for you to get hurt"

"Its okay, it was just an accident" I said

"Its not okay Mel" he said "I shouldn't have been out there"

"Why did you come out there" I asked quietly.

He looked at me for a few seconds before answering.

"I was mad at you, I was mad at you because you wouldn't give me a chance to explain, and when you said that you weren't enough for me" he stopped speaking for a second "It crushed me"

I was quiet for a moment "Now you know how I felt the night I caught you with Kelly"

He nodded " I should probably go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Nick, 'I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Mel, I am the one that keeps messing things up"

He got up from the couch and walked towards the door as I followed.

"Nick"

"I should get out of here before your boyfriend John shows up" he said

"He's not my boyfriend" I shot back "I am sorry he went after you that night"

He opened the door and turned to me.

"Its okay, I deserved it" he said

"Goodbye Melanie"

"Goodbye Nick"

I watched him get into his car and drive away. I grabbed the mail from the box and shut the door. I looked through the pile, which was mostly junk except for one. I opened the envelope, it was an invitation to Stephen and Jessica's engagement party.

* * *

Two weeks later

My stomach was churning as I got into my rental car and drove to the arena. Yes, that is right, I decided to stay. Vince called me two days ago asking how I was and if I was ready to return and I said yes.

This was the first time in a long time that I was traveling alone. I have always had someone with me, like John, Stephen or AJ, but now that seems like a distant memory.

I pulled into the parking lot and found an empty space. I was about to get out of the car when I saw John and AJ...they were making out near the buses.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car, got my bags and made my way into the arena. I was surprised with a group of my co-workers including Randy and Layla greeting me when I got in. It actually kinda calmed me down and I felt happy to be back, despite what I just saw outside in the parking lot.

I went and got settled in my locker room, I had to go see Vince to let him know I was here. I left the locker room and was greeted by some more of the staff when John came up to me.

"Hi"

"Hi" I said quietly

"Welcome back"

"Thanks"

"Mel, we need to talk"

"There is nothing to talk about John" I said as I walked away

"Mel" John said as he grabbed my arm

"I saw you with AJ" I fired at him "so everything you said to me was crap"

'That is not true Mel"

"Really John, then where were you when I was released from the hospital, if you loved me like you said you did, you would have been there and not have sent Randy to pick me up"

He stood there silent for a minute "I'm sorry" he said

"I am sure you are" I said "but you obviously made your choice, I hope you and AJ are happy" I said as I walked away

* * *

A few minutes later I knocked on Vince's door.

"Come in" I heard him say

I opened the door and walked in.

"Melanie"

"Hello Vince" I said as I shook his hand

"Please take a seat"

'Thank you" I said as I sat

'Its nice to have you back" he said

'Its good to be back"

He smiled but something to me was off about it.

"Um, Melanie, Stephen has asked that you no longer be his valet"

I stared at Vince

'And I have approved his request" he said

I didn't say anything, I felt like I had just got punched in the stomach.

'Melanie"

I looked at Vince "Then I guess this is it" I said quietly

"No" said Vince "I would like to offer you the General Manager position on Smackdown"

I sat there, my head spinning.

I shook my head, "I am sorry Vince, I can't accept" I said with tears in my eyes.

"What" said Vince

"I would like to be released from my contract"

Vince looked at me in shock.

"Melanie"

"Please, Mr. McMahon" I said

He nodded and proceeded to get the paperwork in order, a half hour later it was final...I was done with the WWE.

* * *

On my way back to the locker room, I saw Stephen coming my way. The tears began to fall.

"Melanie" said Stephen

"Please just leave me alone" I said to him

"Melanie, please lets talk" he pleaded

I shook my head no.

"You got your wish, Goodbye Stephen" I said and walked away.

* * *

Don't worry readers...this is not the end...there is still more to come...

Thank you for reading...and please leave your reviews...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my readers...another chapter for you...I want to thank you all for reading, following and your reviews...you guys are the best...**

* * *

Stephen quietly sat in his hotel room, the television was on but he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about Melanie, when she said goodbye to him tonight, he didn't think it was goodbye for good. He had been trying to call her for the last hour but she was ignoring him. He tried again, but it right to voice mail again.

"Damn it Mel" he said in frustration has he threw the phone on the bed.

When he asked Vince to remove her as his valet, he thought it was for the best, for both of them. But now, he was miserable, she left because of him. He should have just told her, but now it was probably too late.

He tried calling her again, but it went straight to voice mail. He slammed his phone down in frustration.

* * *

I walked into my Tampa home and just looked around. What was I to do now. I just left my job, my friends, my fans and my world that I have known for five years.

My phone vibrated, it was Stephen again, I hit the reject button and placed my phone on the table. He had been trying to call me for the last hour, but he made his choice and I made mine.

* * *

Two weeks later...

He quietly looked out the window to his backyard. There was a frenzy of people getting it ready for his engagement party tonight. But all he could think about was Melanie, he was worried about her, as far as he knew no one had spoken to her since the night she left.

"Doesn't it look great" he heard Jessica say.

He jumped, he didn't even realize she was standing next to him.

"Um, yes it does" he said quietly

"I can't wait for tonight" she exclaimed "or better yet our wedding in two months"

He nodded and smiled at her. She quickly kissed him and went outside.

* * *

A few hours later...

The engagement party was in full swing, majority of the WWE roster was in attendance as well as Stephen and Jessica's family and close friends.

Stephen was at the bar when Randy approached him.

"A beer please" Randy said to the bartender.

"Nice party" he said to Stephen

"It was all Jess' idea, I would have been fine with just a nice dinner"

Randy nodded and took his beer from the bartender.

"Have you talked to Melanie" Stephen asked

Randy just looked at him "Um, no, but I know Layla has"

"How is she"

"Um, she is going back to Boston tomorrow" Randy said

"To visit her family" Stephen asked

Randy swallowed his beer, "No, she is leaving Tampa for good"

Stephen felt his stomach drop, and just nodded at Randy.

'There you are" said Jessica "Its time to give our thank you speech"

Stephen excused himself and took Jessica's hand as they made there way to the patio.

He looked out at all his family and friends and then to Jessica.

'I can't do this" he said to her

"What"

"I can't marry you"

Jessica looked at him in shock "Stephen, I don't understand"

"I'm sorry" he said "I just can't go through with it"

"But" Jessica started to say but she began to cry

"I'm sorry" Stephen said again and walked out of the party

* * *

Melanie packed up the last of her things, she looked around the house, she was going to miss this place, it was the first thing she purchased after signing her WWE contract. But she needed a change, and her answer to that was to go back home to Boston.

The doorbell rang, she looked at her watch, it was only 8:30, she was expecting Layla to stop by after the engagement party but it was to early.

I opened the door, my heart dropped.

"Stephen"

* * *

**Please review...I want to hear what you think...thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Year readers...my present to you...another chapter...thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews...they mean alot to me...this story has become my baby and I have loved writing it for all of you.**

* * *

'Why are you here"

'May I come in" he asked

I just looked at him for a second, and opened the door wider for him to enter. I closed the door and we both entered the living room.

"Why are you here" I asked again

I saw him look around "I heard you are going back to Boston"

"I leave tomorrow" I said

"I know" he fired back

"Shouldn't you be at your engagement party right now" I shot back

"Why did you leave the WWE?"

I glared at him. 'Really, Stephen" I exclaimed "you know why I left, and he is standing right in front of me, now why are you here"

He winced at my answer "You didn't have to leave Mel" he said quietly

I shook my head "You didn't want to be my friend, you didn't want to work with me, so what did you want me to do"

"When I asked Vince to remove you, I thought I was doing what was best for both of us"

"For both of us" I questioned "or just you"

"Look Mel, I am not here to argue with you"

"Then why are you here" I asked again "shouldn't you be with your fiancee right now"

"Look I know you are mad at me, but is running away really the answer"

I looked at him, damn it, why won't he answer my question 'I am not running away Stephen"

"Yes you are Mel"

I had about enough "You know what Stephen, stop pretending that you care about me, go back to your fiancee and your party"

I walked to the front door and opened it.

"Get out" I yelled at him

"Mel, please"

I cut him off "Get out Stephen"

He did what I asked and walked out

* * *

Stephen got into his car and slammed the steering wheel with his hand. This was his chance and he blew it.

His phone rang.

'Hello"

"Where the hell are you" Randy said

'Doesn't matter" Stephen shot back at him

'Ste"

Look, it doesn't matter, I am not coming back to the party...I'm sorry"

He hung up on Randy and threw his phone on the passenger seat.

He messed everything up tonight. "Damn it" he yelled

* * *

The doorbell rang a half hour later. This time is was Layla. She started talking immediately once I opened the door.

"Mel, you will never guess what happened tonight, Stephen broke off the engagement"

'What" I exclaimed"

"They were about to give some speech and he told Jess he couldn't go through with it"

I just stood there trying to comprehend what Layla just said.

"Mel, Melanie" I heard Layla say as she grabbed my arm "You okay"

I nodded my head "yes, fine" I said but I wasn't. So that was why Stephen came here tonight.

"You all packed" Layla asked

"Um, yes I think so"

"I am going to miss you, you sure you don't want to stay"

I looked at Layla, "its best that I leave" I said to her but now I was having my doubts.

"What time is your flight tomorrow" she asked

"1pm" I said

She nodded and gave me a hug " I will be here to bring you to the airport tomorrow"

'Thanks" I said

We said our goodbyes and she left.

I looked around at all my boxes, was I really doing the right thing by leaving?

* * *

Stephen checked into his hotel room, he couldn't go home after tonight, so the hotel it was.

He was still angry at himself for what took place with Melanie.

His phone rang, it was Jessica again. She had been trying to reach him since he walked out of the party tonight. He hit the reject button and placed his phone on the side table.

He settle himself on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He needed to figure out a way to get Melanie to realize that he did care, and fast. She was leaving tomorrow and if he didn't do anything and let her go, he would lose the one thing he had always wanted...her.

* * *

**Will Stephen follow through and let Melanie know how he really feels?, Will Melanie leave? Stay tuned my readers...and also please review your thoughts and ideas...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy New Year to all my readers...thank you all for your favorites, follows and reviews...and now the next chapter!**

* * *

Melanie laid on the couch and surfed through the channels on TV. She knew she should go to bed but she wasn't tired. Her head was still spinning especially over the news that Stephen and Jessica's engagement was officially off.

* * *

The door bell rang. Who the heck was at my door at 11:30 at night.

I considered ignoring it since it was late and it was probably some crazy kids playing practical jokes. But the door bell rang again.

I got off the couch and went to the door, turned on the porch light and opened the door slightly.

"Stephen"

"Mel, please" he said "I know its late but I need to talk to you"

My thoughts went back to earlier in the night, when I kicked him out.

"Please Melanie"

I opened the door for him to enter. He walked in looking at my packed up things like he did earlier.

I closed the door and quietly followed him into the living room.

"So what do you want to talk about" I asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier" he said

"So you came to apologize"

'Yes, I came to apologize, but that is not why I am here"

'They why are you here" I questioned him

He shifted back and forth, obviously uneasy with the question.

"Stephen"

"Its just" he started to say but stopped

"Its just what Stephen" I said getting frustrated.

He didn't answer.

"I know you broke off your engagement tonight" I blurted out "is that it"

"No" he said

"But you came here after you did that, why?" I asked

"I wanted to ask you to stay"

"What" I exclaimed "why"

He looked at me what seemed like an eternity before he answered.

"I should have told you awhile ago but I got scared"

"Scared to tell me what"

He hesitated again before answering

"I wanted to ask for a chance"

"A chance" I said "a chance at what, to be my friend again"

He shook his head no.

I was getting frustrated, I wish he would just spit out what he wanted to say.

"Then what" I asked

He took a deep breath and blurted it out "a chance with you"

I looked at him in shock

"What" I said quietly

"Mel, I am in love with you, I have been for a long time, but I didn't think you felt the same, so when I found out how you felt about me, I got scared"

Tears started to form, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So you left Jessica for me" I asked

He shook his head 'Yes"

I ran into his arms and started to cry.

"I'm sorry baby" he said in my ear as he held me "I am sorry I took so long"

I pulled away from him a few minutes later and looked around at my packed up house.

"So, will you stay here with me" he asked

I was leaving tomorrow, I was leaving everything behind, that was the plan.

'Um, I" I started to say but stopped

What was I supposed to do. My head was spinning again, I had finally got what I wanted.

'Melanie"

I looked at Stephen.

* * *

I suddenly woke up and looked around. I was still laying on the couch and the TV was on

I realized everything that what just happened wasn't real, it was all just a dream.

* * *

My phone rang.

'Hello"

"Mel, its Layla, you need to come to the hospital right away"

"What" I exclaimed 'What happened"

"Mel, Stephen has been in a car accident"

My stomach dropped. "Is he okay" I yelled into the phone

Mel, you need to come now"

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please review my readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my readers...I apologize for not updating sooner...thank you to all who read, follow, favorite and review...I love writing for all of you!

Now on to the new chapter...ENJOY!

* * *

My whole body was shaking, please tell me this wasn't happening, please tell me I am dreaming, please, but I wasn't dreaming...this was for real.

I jumped off the couch, grabbed my purse and out the door.

The hospital was about ten minutes from my house, but it felt like an hour.

"Please, please let him be okay" I kept saying to myself over and over as I drove.

I pulled the car into an empty space in the hospital parking lot and quickly got out. I was absolutely terrified, I had kicked Stephen out earlier, and I didn't want that to be our last moment.

I walked into the hospital and went to the front desk.

"How may I help you" the clerk asked

'Stephen Farrelly" I said

"You can go down the hall to the waiting room" she said

I nodded "Thank you"

I walked down the hall and was met by Layla half way.

"How is he" I asked as I hugged her

'We don't know really anything except he was hit by a drunk driver and is in surgery"

I nodded. I was even more scared now.

'Lets go wait in the waiting room with everyone else" she said

I hesitated

"Mel"

I could see many of my former co-workers in there. I had left not long ago, without an explanation to any of them, some where great friends of mine and I just left. The only one that I spoke to now was Layla. So I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to be received.

"You sure its okay for me to be in there" I asked.

She saw the concern on my face "Don't worry about them" she said "You are here for Stephen"

I nodded, she was right, I was here for him, just like all those times he was there for me.

I took a deep breath and walked down the hall with Layla to the waiting room, all eyes went to us as we entered.

"Melanie" Stephen's sister Edel exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and ran over to give me a hug.

Edel and I hit it off the first time Stephen introduced us at a show in Ireland.

"I am so glad you are here" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and smiled at her as we pulled apart. Stephen's parents also got up and hugged and thanked me for being there.

Layla and I took seats against the right corner wall where Randy was.

"How are you" Randy asked as I sat down

'Hanging in there"

"Its good to see you, and I am glad you are here" he said and patted my knee

"Thanks" I said

I could still feel many eyes on me, and I knew some where not happy to see me, as I looked around. But then I looked across from me, and sitting there was John. We locked eyes for a few seconds until he looked down. He looked uncomfortable, which was how I felt. But again it wasn't about me right now, it was about Stephen.

* * *

An hour had passed since I arrived and there was still no word on how Stephen was. The waiting room was relatively quiet with some occasional chatter. I looked over at Edel and her parents, who were obviously on pins and needles like the rest of us. I was about to look away when I saw Jessica. I did not see her when I came in. She didn't look happy to see me since she was glaring at me.

"She has been giving you daggers since you got here" I heard Randy say

'I didn't even realize she was here until now" I said to him

"I don't think his family wants her here" he said quietly.

I looked at him and then back at Jessica who was still shooting daggers at me. "Why wouldn't they want her here" I thought to myself.

I am going to get some coffee, want anything" I asked Layla and Randy

They both shook there heads no. I got up and went down the hall to the coffee machine. It was 1:30 am and I was exhausted.

I was waiting for my cup when I heard

"How have you been"

I turned to see John standing there

"Okay" I said "How about you"

"Okay"

I nodded and turned to back to get my coffee.

"I know this isn't the time or place" he started "but I am truly sorry for everything"

I nodded

"I miss you Mel"

I looked at John "You are right, this isn't the time or place for this" I snapped and walked away but he grabbed my elbow.

"Mel, look I am sorry, but I do miss you, things haven't been the same since you left"

" I am sure you have done just fine without me" I shot back

"I guess I deserved that" he said

I shook my head "John, look I am sorry"

"No need to be sorry Mel, I am as much to blame for messing things up"

"So where is AJ" I asked

"Home sick with the flu" he said

"Well I hope she feels better"

He nodded

"So is the rumor true, you going back to Boston for good"

I swallowed my sip of coffee "Yes" I said quietly and looked down.

"Well for what its worth, I am not the only one who misses you" John said

I nodded at him

"We should go back" I said

We both went back to the waiting room and took our seats. I wonder if John meant what he said, that he wasn't the only one that missed me.

* * *

About a half hour later the doctor appeared

"Mr and Mrs Farrelly"

Stephen's parents got up and approached the doctor. My heart was in my throat. I must have looked panicked cause Randy took my hand.

"Your son is out of surgery and stable, he had some internal bleeding, which we got under control, his left arm is broken, but we set that, he has many bumps and bruises and will have to stay here a few days for observation but will make a full recovery."

The waiting room burst into cheers.

"Thank you doctor" said Stephen's mother "May we see him"

"Yes" he said "he is still asleep but should awake shortly, also one person at a time after the two of you"

"Thank you so much" said Mr. Farrelly

"Your welcome" said the doctor "please follow me and I can take you too him."

I let out a breath, I was beyond relieved, Stephen was going to be okay.

* * *

Since Stephen was going to be okay, the waiting room started to clear out, many of the superstars needed to catch flights in a few hours, which I also had to do myself.

Randy said his goodbye to Edel and then came over to me.

"Don't be a stranger fun size twin" he said as he hugged me.

I smiled, I hadn't heard that in quite awhile.

"Bye, Randy"

"So, I will see you a little later" said Layla after Randy left.

"Um, I'll be ready" I said as we hugged goodbye.

I went over to Edel and she hugged me. "He is going to be okay" she said

I nodded and smiled at her

"So are you really leaving" she asked me

I looked at her "How did you know"

"Please don't be mad, I overheard you and John in the hallway when I was going to the ladies room"

"Um, well" I started but was interrupted by Jessica

"Of course she is leaving, this is all her fault"

"'That's enough" Edel yelled at her

I looked at Edel confused, she pulled me out into the hallway "Ignore her, she is just upset about Stephen calling off the engagement"

I was sure Edel was sugarcoating the situation, and there was more to it but I decided to let it go.

"So back to my question, since we were rudely interrupted"

I looked at Edel "Yes, I am leaving, there is nothing here for me anymore.

"Yes there is" she shot back "He is laying in a hospital bed right now"

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers...back with another chapter...I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, followed...it means the world...I love writing this story and writing for all of you! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"He doesn't want me" I said to Edel

"That's not true" she shot back

As much as I wanted to believe her, it just wasn't happening for me.

"Edel"

We turned to see her parents approaching.

"How is he" she asked

"He is good" her mother replied "He is asking to see Jessica"

I looked at Edel

"I should go" I said

"Melanie"

"Its okay" I said to Edel "I am just glad he is okay"

I said goodbye to his parents and made my way out of the hospital. I had just went out the front door when I heard my name.

"Melanie"

I turned to my right to see Drew approaching me.

"Drew, hi"

"I am sorry" he said "I hope I didn't startle you"

"No, you didn't"

He nodded "Do you have a minute"

"Sure"

"Its really good to see you" he said

"You too"

"Mel, um, sorry, but Stephen has been miserable since you left, he knows he made a mistake asking Mr. McMahon to remove you as his valet"

'Drew, I'm sorry but" I started to say but he cut me off

"He broke off his engagement because of you Mel"

"What" I exclaimed.

"He was on his way to see you when he got into the accident"

My heart sank. "How do you know he was coming to see me" I asked

"He called me before he left his hotel, he told me what happen earlier, he was going to ask for a second chance"

Tears began to form in my eyes, as I just looked at Drew.

"I know you are planning on going home today"

I nodded. "Yes, I am"

"But this is your second chance Mel"

"What are you talking about" I asked him.

"Look, what I am saying or asking is that you reconsider your decision" he said

'Drew, I don't know" I said quietly

"Please just think about it" he pleaded

My head was spinning and I was beyond confused at this point.

"Okay" I said

"Great" he said "I got to get going, got a flight to catch"

I nodded and he walked away towards his car.

I took a deep breath, I needed to get going too, I also had a plane to catch...I think.

* * *

Stephen quietly laid in his hospital bed staring out the window. He knew he was lucky to be alive, and basically escape with minor injuries. He heard the door open. He knew who it was, since he asked his parents to have her come. He needed to set things straight with her.

"Stephen" Jessica said through tears as she walked to his bedside. She threw herself on him, hitting his broken left arm which made him wince in pain.

"I am so glad you are okay" she said not noticing what she did.

"Please get off me" he said sternly

She did what he asked but continued on "the doctor said you will be here for a few days, so I am going to make sure everything is clean and ready when you come home and"

"Jess" he cut her off "Enough"

She looked at him.

"I don't need you to do that, we are done" he said

"No" Jessica replied "we are not"

"Yes we are" Stephen said " I want you out of the house by tomorrow"

She stood there stunned "You don't mean that"

"I want you out" he said again.

She shook her head "Stephen please, you were just in an accident, you don't know what you are saying"

He glared at her. "Its over"

Jessica burst into tears. "its that bitch Melanie, isn't it, she is the reason you are in this bed right now" she screamed at him.

"Stop it" Stephen snarled at her.

"Jessica" Edel yelled from the doorway "Get out"

Jessica glared at Edel and then back at Stephen "I hope you both rot in hell" and walked out the door

Edel shut the door and walked over to her brothers bed.

"How you doing"

"Hanging in there" he said with a shrug

"You did the right thing with Jessica" said Edel

He nodded "I thought I loved her but" he trailed off

"But, you love someone else" she asked

"Yes" he said

"Drew told me you were going to see Melanie when the accident happened"

He nodded

"She was here" Edel told him

He looked at his sister "She left didn't she"

Edel nodded her head.

"She is probably half way to Boston by now" he said quietly

* * *

I pulled my car into the driveway, shut the engine off and just sat there and began to cry. Stephen could have been killed last night and it would have been all my fault. Why did Drew have to tell me and why did he have to ask me to stay.

I pulled out my phone from my purse and dialed.

"Hello"

"Hi Mom"

"Melanie, sweetheart, you okay"

I began to cry harder

"Melanie"

"Mom, Stephen was in a car accident last night"

"Is he okay"

"Yes, but"

"But what sweetheart"

"He could have been killed because of me" I said through sobs

"What are you talking about" my mom asked

"We kinda got into to it earlier and I kicked him out, he was coming back to" I couldn't finish, I just cried.

"Its okay" my mom said 'its okay"

It wasn't okay, at least in my mind.

"Melanie" my mom said "maybe its best you don't come home"

"What" I exclaimed.

"Sweetheart, as much as I would love to have you home, I know its not the right thing for you"

"I don't understand" I said

"You love Stephen" she asked

I hesitated at the question. Um, yes" I said

"Then I think its best you be with him right now"

"Mom, I don't think" I began but she cut me off.

"I know the both of you are not on good terms, but you have to try Melanie"

"Try what" I asked

"To be happy, to love again, and I think you know the answer that will get you there"

She was right, I haven't exactly been happy, really happy since I broke up with Nick.

"Thanks, mom"

"Your welcome sweetheart" she said "Let me know what you decide to do"

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

For the first time in awhile, I knew what I needed to do, I least I thought so. I dialed my phone one more time.

"Hello"

"Hey Layla, its Melanie"

"Hey Mel, everything okay" she asked

"Um, yes, I think so" I began "Um, I don't think I will be needing a ride to the airport"

'What" she exclaimed.

"Well, I think I am going to stay"

* * *

**Will Melanie really stay? Stayed tuned for more...and please review your thoughts! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers...sorry for another delay...between work, being sick and a blizzard...well its been crazy...thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers!**

* * *

"Really" said Layla "what made you change your mind"

"Um, well Stephen did"

"Did you talk to him"

"No" I said "not yet"

"Do you plan to" she asked

"Yes" I said "after some sleep and a shower, I plan on going back to the hospital"

"Okay, well you let me know how it goes"

"I will, I promise"

"Mel"

"Yes" I said

"I am glad you are staying"

We said our goodbyes and hung up, I got out of my car and went inside.

* * *

The door to Stephen's room opened, he turned to see John standing there.

"Hey" said John "may I come in"

"Sure" said Stephen

The two haven't really spoken since the night Melanie was in the hospital. They were cordial during shows but that was about it.

"How are you doing" John asked

"Been better"

John nodded. This was awkward, and it shouldn't be. They were really good friends not so long ago.

"Look, I am really sorry" John began "things got really messed up"

Stephen sighed. "They sure did, and I am sorry too, this was really all my fault"

"We all messed up" said John

"But I am the reason why she left" Stephen shot back

John quietly took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"We all had a part in her leaving" John said quietly

Stephen stared at John "it shouldn't have been that way"

"I know" said John

"Was she really here" Stephen asked

John hesitated for a moment. "Yes, she was here"

Stephen nodded, while his heart sank. He knew despite everything, she still cared.

* * *

Melanie woke up when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello"

'Melanie, its Vince McMahon"

I sat up quickly.

"Mr. McMahon"

"How are you Melanie"

"Um, good, how are you" I asked wondering why Vince was calling me.

"Good, thank you" Vince said "Melanie, I know its been a few months since you left but I was hoping you would consider coming back"

"Come back" I said slowly

"I would like to offer you again the position as Smackdown General Manager"

"Um"

"I know this is out of the blue" he said "but I would really like you to come back Melanie"

" I appreciate the offer Mr. McMahon, but" Vince cut me off

"Will you at least take a couple of days and think about"

"Um" I said "Okay"

"Great, thank you Melanie, I will talk to you soon"

"Okay, Mr. McMahon"

'Goodbye Melanie"

"Goodbye"

What was that about and why was Mr. McMahon so eager for me to come back. I did miss the WWE but I wasn't so sure returning was the answer plus if I did go back...I needed to figure things out with well everyone.

I looked at the clock, it was 1pm...I was supposed to be on a plane home right now.

* * *

A few hours later...

I pulled my car into an empty parking spot and shut my car off. I was really nervous, but I had to do this. My mom said I needed to try to be happy again and hopefully this was that beginning.

I got out of the car and walked into the hospital. I took the elevator to the fourth floor where Stephens' room was.

"Hello" said the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Hi" I said "Um, Stephen Farrelly's room"

"Your name sweetheart" she asked

"Melanie Callahan"

The nurse flipped through a few papers before stopping at one.

"You are on the visitors list" she said "Room 417"

'Thank you" I said and walked down the hall

Stephen's room was the last door on the right. I stood there for a second and took a deep breath, and opened the door. I took a few steps in when I realized he was sound asleep. I contemplated on leaving and coming back later but decided against it. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect when I saw him, besides having his left arm in a sling and a few scratches on his head he looked good.

He slept for quite awhile, it was about forty-five minutes after I arrived the he started to stir. My heart was going a mile a minute as he began to wake up. I didn't want to startle him so I stayed quiet, until he finally turned my way.

"Hi" I said

He didn't say anything, just blinked a few times. I got up out of the chair and walked towards the bed.

"What are you doing here" he finally said "I thought you would be back in Boston by now"

"I changed my mind" I said

"Why" he shot back.

He had a coldness to his voice which made me more nervous

"It just wasn't the right time"

"Why, because you felt guilty that I am laying in this bed right now"

I swallowed and looked at him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I looked down since the tears were starting to come.

"I am the reason you are laying there" I said as I started to cry.

He sighed "I'm sorry" he said as he sat up.

He grabbed my hand and told me to sit on the bed. I sat on the bed facing him, he put his hand on my cheek and wiped away the tears.

"If I didn't kick you out" I started but the tears kept coming.

"I'm sorry, don't cry, its not your fault"

The coldness in his voice was gone as he tried to console me the best he could.

"When Layla called me to say you were in the accident, it scared the hell out of me, I didn't want that to be our last moment"

He didn't say anything, but grabbed my hand again. We were quiet for a few moments when he broke the silence.

"I'm glad it wasn't our last moment either, and I am sorry about last night, I should have just told you"

"Told me what" I questioned

"That I broke off my engagement"

"Why did you break it off"

"It wasn't right" he said

My heart sank a little, I was hoping for something different to come out of his mouth"

"I should probably get going, you need your rest"

I slid my hand away from his and quietly got off the bed.

"Mel"

I turned to look at him.

"I, um, I am glad you are here"

* * *

**Gotcha...I bet you thought Stephen was going to say something else? **

**I am giving you an opportunity to be a part of the story...I want to know what you thing about Melanie possibly returning to the WWE...simply hit the review button and let me know...Yes or No and why...your outcome could be chosen.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers...another chapter for you...thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

* * *

Stephen flipped through the television channels, there was nothing on that caught his interest.

"Good morning sunshine"

Stephen turned to see his sister Edel coming through the door.

"Morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better" he said "Can't wait to get out of here"

"What are you watching" she asked

"Nothing really"

She nodded and sat on the chair near the bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes as he continued to flip through the channels.

He finally broke the silence a few minutes later. "Melanie was here last night"

"What" Edel exclaimed "I thought she was going home"

"She was" Stephen said "but she changed her mind"

"Really"

Stephen nodded his head, "Yes, Really" he said

"So did you tell her"

Stephen looked at his sister and shook his head no.

"What are you waiting for, Christmas" Edel exclaimed "this is your chance"

Stephen sighed "I know, but I need to take this slow"

"Slow" Edel yelled "you already know she loves you, so just tell her already"

"I know you mean well" Stephen said "but I need to do this my way"

Edel shook her head "So what is your plan Stan"

Stephen looked back at the television, he really didn't have a plan, all he knew was that he needed to put her heart back together somehow, since he was the one that smashed it to pieces.

"Don't worry about it" Stephen said

"I wouldn't wait too long" Edel said "just in case she changes her mind and really does leave"

Stephen's stomach churned when he heard that come out of his sister's mouth and decided to change the subject.

"What time does your flight leave"

"12:30" she said

Edel grabbed her bag off the floor and took a set of keys out of it.

"Here, I went by this morning" she said "she is officially gone"

Stephen reached out for the keys and put them on the tray table.

"You okay" Edel asked

"Yes, just everything is moving so fast"

Edel looked at her brother "It is, that is why you should tell Melanie how you feel and stop being afraid"

* * *

The phone began to ring as I was just finishing up cooking my french toast breakfast.

"Hello"

"Hey Mel, its Layla"

"Hey Lay, how are you"

"Good, better yet how are you" she asked

"I'm fine"

"So did you talk to Stephen"

"Yes"

"And"

"And what" I asked

"How did it go"

"Well, he was happy I was there"

"That is good" said Layla "its a start"

"I know" I said quietly

"Um Mel, there is a rumor going around"

"What kind of rumor" I asked suspiciously

"That you are coming back"

I sighed

'Well are you" Layla asked

"I don't know" I said "Vince just called me yesterday asking for me to come back, I told him I would think about it"

"Oh" said Layla "well honestly Mel, I hope you do"

"Thanks" I said quietly

"No, really Mel, everyone wants you back"

"Who is everyone" I asked "at the hospital not everyone seemed to be thrilled to see me"

"I know it seemed that way, but really Mel you need to come back"

"Why" I shot back "what would me coming back do"

"Get things back to normal" said Layla

'What" I said "What is that suppose to mean"

I heard Layla sign "Mel, things haven't been good, a week after you left, Stephen got suspended"

"Suspended" I practically yelled "for what"

"He went after Nick in the middle of the hotel lobby"

My stomach churned "Let me guess, I had something to do with it"

"Yes" Layla said quietly "Nick kept making comments about how he was going to get you back and Stephen snapped"

"Just great" I muttered

"Mel"

"Look Lay, I don't know if me coming back is going to solve anything or make things better"

"Please just thing about it" she begged

I sighed "Okay"

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

I made my way down the hall to Stephen's room, his door was open. I walked in but he wasn't in the bed. I looked towards the bathroom, the door was open but no Stephen. I started to panic, where was he, did something happen to him.

"Looking for me"

I jumped and spun around to see a smiling Stephen standing there.

"You okay" he asked

" I am now, I thought something happen to you"

"I just went for a walk around the lovely halls of this place"

"Hitting on the nurses" I asked

"Something like that" he said with a smile

He walked to the bed and sat on the edge, I followed him and sat across on the chair.

"Great news, I am getting out of here tomorrow"

'That is great news" I said

He looked down quickly and back up "Um, if its okay, would you mind giving me a ride home tomorrow" he asked

"Sure" I said

Layla's words were spinning in my head, about Stephen getting suspended. He could have thrown everything he worked for away because of me.

"Can I ask you something"

"Sure" he said

"Did something happen between you and Nick a week after I left?"

He quickly looked down and shifted himself on the bed

"Yes" he said not looking up

"And you got suspended"

He still didn't look up "Yes" he said

"All because of me"

He finally looked up and nodded "Yes"

"Why" I asked "Nick is not worth losing everything over"

He was quiet for a while

"Stephen"

He just shrugged "I had already lost everything that mattered to me the week before"

* * *

**Thanks for reading...please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello** my readers...thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows...they are all greatly appreciated and I am so happy you all are enjoying this story!**

* * *

My stomach practically hit the floor and my heart was going a mile a minute.

"I had lost my friends Mel, first John then you, the people that mattered to me, everything was just crashing down.

I sat there quietly, not really sure what to say.

He continued. "Things at the time with Jess were not going well, and that day Nick was getting to me, and I know I shouldn't have let him, but I did and I snapped"

My heart sank.

"I'm sorry" I said

He shook his head "You have nothing to be sorry about"

'Yes I do" I shot back "if I just kept my mouth shut, none of this stuff would have happened"

I got up out of the chair and walked to the window.

"Mel, we all had a part in this, it wasn't just you, please do not just blame yourself"

I didn't say anything and just stared out the window.

"Mel"

I turned around "I do blame myself, I messed everything up and I lost what mattered to me too"

I turned back to the window, we stayed in silence for awhile until I broke it.

"When I came back after my injury, I wanted a fresh start, I was hoping I could fix things with AJ, John and you, and well you know how that turned out"

"I'm sorry" he said as I turned from the window to face him again. "I thought I was doing what was best"

"I know" I said as I sat back down in the chair.

"So what about now" he asked

"What about now" I said

"Now can be our fresh start"

I looked at him for a moment. "I would like that" I said quietly.

"Lets put all of this behind us and move forward"

I nodded "Okay, sounds like a plan Stan"

He laughed and I gave him a curious look.

Edel said that to me earlier.

"Okay" I said with a smile "How is Edel"

"Good, she actually left today to go back to Ireland"

"I wish I knew" I said "would have loved to see her before she left"

He quietly looked down.

"Um, Mel can I ask a favor"

"Sure" I said

"Could you stop by my house and pick up some clothes, all I have is what I am wearing"

He had on a t-shirt and shorts which I think the hospital gave him. I was a little hesitant, he had asked me to take him home which I agreed to do but I was curious about where Jessica was.

"Um, sure, but what about Jessica"

His face fell a little bit.

"Um, don't worry about her" he said "we are done and I kicked her out of my house"

"Um, oh" I said

"Edel made sure she was gone before she left this morning, here are the keys"

He grabbed a set of keys of the tray table and handed them to me.

"Um, okay so" I started to say.

"The bedroom is the first door on the right and my dresser is on the left of the door when you enter, just grab jeans and t-shirt"

I nodded "Okay, anything else"

He shook his head no, so I got up, grabbed my purse.

"I will be back in a little while"

I went to leave when Stephen grabbed my hand. I quickly looked at him, not sure as to what he was doing.

"So, um you and I" he said "friends again"

I smiled. "yes, friends again"

He nodded.

"I'll be back" I said as I took my hand out of his and walked towards the door.

"Mel"

I turned. "yes"

"Thanks"

I smiled "Your welcome"

* * *

Twenty minutes later I was pulling my car into Stephen's driveway. I felt a little nervous about being in his house alone, but I quickly got out of the car and went to the door. I opened the door and quickly made my way up the stairs, I wanted to get Stephen's things and get out.

I entered his bedroom and went directly to the dresser. I opened up the first drawer and found his t-shirt, I opened up the second but it was under clothes and socks. The next one was his jeans, thank goodness I thought, I grabbed the first pair, and as I lifted them up and envelope fell to the ground. I quickly grabbed it and went to put it back in the drawer when I realized my name was on it and it wasn't sealed.

My hands began to shake, why was my name on this envelope and what was inside. I sat on the bed and held the envelope in my hand. "just put it back" I said to myself. But I couldn't, I just stared at it. Finally after a few minutes, I opened the flap and took out the piece of paper and opened it.

It was a letter to me.

"_Dear Melanie,  
_

_I never thought we would be in the place we are now. Me going to Vince was not meant to hurt you, I just thought it would be better for both of us to be apart. But I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life. The night you confirmed your feelings to me, I should have done the same, instead I walked out on you, which I will always regret doing.  
_

_I am writing this letter to tell you that I love you Melanie, I have loved you since the first day I met you. I never said anything because I didn't think you felt the same. But now that I know you do, I am asking for you to give me a second chance. A chance to show you how much you mean to me. I want to be the one that is by your side, the one who protects you, laughs and cries with you, I want to be the one you wake up to every morning. I want to be your best friend and your lover. I want to be a part of your world.  
_

_I would do anything for you as I know you would for me and I want us to be together. _

_I know sorry may not be enough, but I am so sorry Melanie, and I hope you can forgive me, but if not, just know I am always here for you and that I will always love you._

_Stephen"  
_

I was sobbing by the time I finished reading the letter. Everything that I wanted to hear was in this letter.

I quickly folded the paper back up and put it in the envelope and back into the drawer.

I hoped everything he wrote he still felt because we could have our fresh start...together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my loyal followers...please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone...I want to thank all my loyal readers...you guys are amazing and it means so much...I am also thankful for all of you who have enjoyed this story...because I have enjoyed writing...now on to our next chapter!**

* * *

After leaving Stephen's house, I decided to go to my own to freshen up a bit...as I approached my house I noticed a blue SUV parked in front. I pulled into my driveway.

"Damn it" I said under my breath.

Sitting on my front porch was Nick. What the hell did he want, I was not in the mood to deal with him, especially since he was the one who caused Stephen to get suspended.

I slowly got out of my car as Nick stood up, I shut the door and walked towards the porch.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I said "What are you doing here"

"Can we go inside and talk" he asked

'Shouldn't you be on the road right now" I asked

'Shouldn't you be in Boston" he shot back

"What do you want Nick"

He stared at me for a few minutes before responding "You look beautiful"

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap Nick, if you want something, then spill it, if not, then get your ass off my porch"

He looked down then back up.

"Well, I came to ask for a second chance" he said quietly "I am hoping we can be friends again"

"Friends again" I spat

'Look, Mel I know I hurt you in more ways then one and I regret that everyday" he said "and I know I don't deserve a second chance"

"No, you don't" I shot back.

His face fell.

"Mel, please"

"You cheated on my with Kelly and then you cause trouble that ended up getting Stephen suspended"

"I'm sorry" he said

I just shook my head.

"I know sorry will never be enough Mel, but I do still love you and I want you back in my life, I know there will never be a you and me so I am asking for us to try to be friends again"

"I don't know if I want you back in my life" I said

He ran his hand through his hair " Fair enough" he said "but can I at least ask for you to consider it"

I was hesitant, but something in my gut was telling me he meant what he was saying.

"I guess I could think about it"

"Thank you" he said as he hugged me.

I was a little taken back, since I haven't been in Nick's arms in a year. It kinda felt nice, like how things were in the beginning. I shook that thought as he let go.

"I should be going" he said

I nodded.

"Thank you Mel" he said.

I watched him walk to his car and drive away. I took a deep breath, I hoped my gut was right.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Stephen was getting worried. Melanie had been gone for quite some time, he figured she would have been back a lot sooner. He got out of bed and went to the window, his view was of the parking lot, but there was no sign of her. He sat back on the bed and turned the television on, he flipped through the channels waiting. About a half hour later his door opened. It was Melanie.

"Hey, sorry I took so long:

He let out a deep breath, glad she was now here with him.

"Everything okay" he asked.

"Yes" I said but I was lying, I wasn't okay, I had a lot on my mind that I needed to figure out, the letter, Nick and on my way here Stephanie called begging me to come back.

I handed him his clothes and another bag.

"What is this" he asked

"A little treat I picked up on the way"

He opened the bag and took out the container of ice cream.

"You are the best" he said

I laughed " I figured you would like it"

"Beats the hospital food...big time!"

I sat down in the chair as he dove into the ice cream

"Want some" he asked

"No thanks"

"There are two spoons"

I shook my head no and looked down.

"Okay, whats wrong" he asked

"Nothing"

"Come on Mel, I have known you long enough to know when something is wrong, plus you just said no to ice cream, so what is it"

"I just have a lot on my mind"

"Like what"

I sure as hell was not going to tell him I found the letter, and Nick well that could not go well, so it was the third thing.

"I have been asked to come back to the WWE"

"Really"

"Yes, really, Vince called me a couple of days ago, after your accident, and Stephanie on my way here"

'Do you want to come back" he asked

"I don't know" I said " I mean I do miss it but I am just not sure if its the right thing to do"

Stephen nodded and continued eating his ice cream.

"I told Vince and Stephanie that I need time to think about it"

"Well" Stephen said "if you want my opinion, I would like to have you back"

I half smiled at him "Thanks"

"You sure you don't want some" he asked changing the subject

"Why not" I said

I got out of the chair and sat on the bed facing him, he handed me a spoon and I dove in. I ate a few spoonfuls when I decided to tell him about Nick.

"I had a surprise visitor when I went home today"

He looked at we with a concerned look "Who"

"Nick"

Stephen stopped eating, he wasn't happy with what he just heard.

'What the hell did he want"

"Well" I began "he wanted a second chance"

'He doesn't deserve any chances" Stephen spat.

"He wants me back in his life and he wants us to be friends again"

Stephen was tensing up, he didn't like any of this.

"Did you agree to be friends with him"

"I told him I would think about it" I said

"Why" Stephen snapped "he doesn't deserve anything from you, not even friendship"

"Relax" I said

" I am not going to relax Mel, I am not going to let that sleazebag wiggle his way in"

Stephen shook his head in disgust

"Do you still love him" he asked coldly

I looked at Stephen, he was angry, and I knew deep down a little piece of me would always love Nick.

"No" I said

"Do you want him in your life" he asked

I didn't say anything.

"Seriously Mel, you are considering giving him a chance, did you forget what he did to you"

"No, I didn't forget about what he did to me or you for that matter"

"So then why does he deserve another chance" Stephen asked.

"He doesn't" I said quietly.

Stephen took a deep breath "You know I am just trying to protect you"

My mind went directly to the letter, when he said he would protect me.

"I know" I said "but you don't need to get all worked up"

He just stared at me for a few moments, then leaned in and kissed me.

He pulled back a little so we staring into each others eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again" he whispered then kissed me again.

My body was tingling all over. He pulled back again and put his hand on my cheek.

"I should have told you this a long time ago, I want to be with you and only you, I love you Melanie"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed** **this chapter...stay tuned for more...and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone...thank you again for your reviews, favorites and follows...they mean the world. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

My heart was going a mile a minute, I had finally told her, not the way I imagined it but after hearing about Nick wanting a second chance, I needed to make my move. I meant it, I wasn't going to lose her again, especially to that sleazebag.

It felt like an eternity before she responded. I could see the tears in her eyes but the smile really said it all.

'What took you so long" she said as she hugged me. If felt good to hold her in my arms or one arm at this point.

We parted and I took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I should have told you the night you confirmed your feelings, but I don't know I guess I never thought you could feel the same"

"Its okay" said Melanie "I really just want to move forward"

The door opened and one of the nurses appeared

"Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over in ten minutes.

"Okay, thank you" said Melanie

The nurse nodded and closed the door.

I didn't want this moment to end, I wanted Melanie to stay but it was my last night here, and now I had plenty to look forward too.

'What time are you getting out of here tomorrow" she asked

"The doctor said eleven"

Melanie sighed.

"What's the matter"

"I don't want to leave"

"I don't want you to leave either, but rules are rules, and I am pretty sure hiding you under my bed would be frowned upon here"

She began to laugh, boy I loved that laugh.

"I guess that would be frowned upon around here" she said

"So I guess tomorrow will have to do"

"I guess so" she said

I kissed her again "I love you Melanie"

"I love you too"

She got off the bed and grabbed her purse. She turned for one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow"

* * *

As I made my way out of the hospital and to my car I felt like I was walking on air. He loved me, just as much as I loved him and now we would be starting a new journey together. I got in my car and grabbed my phone out of my purse. I had one text message...from AJ.

_"Hi Melanie, I know its been awhile, but I heard you were still in town, so I was hoping we could talk sometime, please let me know"_

It had been awhile, and I really did miss AJ plus I did owe her an apology, so I texted her back.

_"I would like that, let me know when your available"_

I put my phone back in my bag and left the parking lot. By the time I got home, AJ had texted me back.

_"How about dinner tomorrow night at Antonio's around 5pm"_

Antonio's is mine and AJ's favorite Italian restaurant in Tampa. I quickly texted her back.

_"Sounds good, see you then"_

* * *

The next day...

The drive to the hospital felt like forever. I was super excited that Stephen was getting out and just wanted to see him. I found a parking space quickly and into the hospital I went. I took the elevator to the fourth floor and was greeted by the nurse as I got off.

"The patient is antsy to get out of here" the nurse said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh "I am sure he is"

I made my way down the hall to Stephen's room, the door was open so I walked in.

"Hey you"

Stephen got up from the chair and hugged me

"Hey munchkin" he said with a smile

He kissed me and sat back down.

"No more sling" I said

"Nope, and I got a new cast this morning, I have too wear it for six weeks"

"So are you ready" I asked

'Still waiting for the discharge papers" he said with annoyance

The nurse was right, he was antsy.

About ten minutes later, the nurse came in with the papers. "You are all set Mr. Farrelly"

We both thanked the nurse and we were on our way.

* * *

On the drive to Stephen's house I told him about me meeting AJ for dinner tonight.

"That is great" he said

"I think so, I have missed her"

"I am pretty sure she has missed you too, and having this dinner will be good for the both of you"

"It would be nice to have my best friend back"

I pulled into Stephen's driveway and we both got out. I handed him his keys to open the door. He seemed a little hesitant.

"You okay" I asked

"I had been doing a lot of thinking while in the hospital about selling this house" he said as he opened the door.

He walked in and looked around, I had forgot the last time he was here was his engagement party.

"Do you want anything to eat" I asked him

He shook his head no "What I need is some sleep"

"Why don't you go get some sleep, I have some errands to run and I will come back after my dinner with AJ"

As much as I didn't want to leave him, he did look tired and sleep would do him some good.

'Okay" he said

"Do you need me to get you anything while I am out"

"No" he said as he walked over to kiss me.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too, now go get some sleep, I will be back later"

"Promise"

"Promise" I said as I gave him one last kiss goodbye.

* * *

A few hours later...

I pulled my car into Antonio's parking lot. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I really wanted this dinner to be a fresh start for AJ and I. Despite everything I really just wanted my friend back.

I got out of my car and entered the restaurant. I saw AJ right away waiting for me at a back table. The hostess led me to the table.

"Hi" I said as I sat down "hope you weren't waiting long"

"No, not at all" AJ said

"How have you been" I asked

"Good" she said hesitantly "How about you"

"I've been okay"

"I've missed you Mel" AJ blurted out

I didn't get a chance to respond cause the waitress came over to take our orders. Once she left I responded "I've missed you too, I am sorry for everything, it wasn't your fault"

"I'm sorry too" she said "but I do take some of the blame, I did blurt out your secret when you asked me not too"

"I really just want to put this all behind us" I said

"Me too"

"So do you think we could be the fun size twins again" I asked

She smiled " I would love that"

The waitress came back with our food and drinks, once she left AJ asked "So what happened with going to Boston"

"Stephen's accident" I said

"How is he"

"Good, got out of the hospital today"

"Are you two okay" she asked

"Yes" I said with a smile, I wasn't going to say anything about the two of us yet, since we hadn't even discussed it. "How are you and John"

She smiled "we are doing really well"

We continued to eat and talk. I told her about Vince and Stephanie calling me to come back and that I just wasn't sure if I wanted to yet. She understood but said she would love for me to return.

We finally finished up and paid the bill and walked out to the parking lot.

"So" said AJ "Fun Sized Twins again"

I smiled "Fun Sized Twins again" I said as I hugged her. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to Stephen's.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway about twenty minutes later. I didn't have keys so I rang the doorbell. He answered quickly.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said but he didn't look happy.

"Do you get some sleep"

"No" he said "we need to talk"

We walked into the living room and sat down, my stomach was in knots, I didn't like the sound of his voice saying we needed to talk.

'What's going on" I asked

He sat there in silence looking straight ahead for quite a while. He was making me nervous.

"Stephen, is everything okay"

Again, he sat there in silence, I couldn't take this, there was something obviously wrong.

"Stephen, please say something"

He finally looked at me "Jessica's pregnant"

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers...sorry for the delay, been incredibly busy...but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

I sat there in complete shock, this had to be some sick cruel joke.

"Are you sure" I asked quietly

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head yes.

My heart dropped and my stomach felt sick, this couldn't be happening, not now, not after things were finally good with us.

"What now" he asked

I hesitated giving my answer. I knew what needed to be done, despite the fact that it would break my heart.

"You need to be with Jessica and the baby" I said quietly "its the right thing to do"

"What about us" he asked

The tears formed in my eyes. I shrugged. "There is no us anymore"

I got off the couch, grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

"Melanie"

I turned to face Stephen, "I'm sorry but um congratulations, I know you will be a great dad"

"Mel, please can we just talk about this"

I shook my head "there is nothing to talk about" I said

'Goodbye Stephen"

* * *

The next few days I pretty much shut myself in my house. I didn't want to speak or see anyone. My phone kept going off every five minutes between Stephen, Layla, AJ, John, Randy and even Nick, it was all the same messages "Please call back" "Please let me know you are okay"

"Really guys, do you think I am okay" I said to myself

On the third day I was holed up, I had a visitor.

"Melanie, Its John, please open up" he said as he banged on my door.

I ignored him.

"Mel, I know you are in there, open up"

I kept on ignoring him.

"Open up, or I am going to kick the door down"

I laughed to myself "Yeah right John"

"Damn it Mel, open the door" he yelled "or I am calling the police"

I sighed and went to the door

"Happy now" I yelled at him as I opened the door.

He glared at me as he walked in "Do you realize" he stopped talking when he saw my living room.

"What is going on Mel, where is your furniture"

'Storage" I said " I am going home"

"Home" he spit out

"Yes, home, where I should have went in the first place"

He stared at me for a few seconds "I'm sorry things didn't work out the way you wanted to"

"Story of my life" I said

"You don't have to leave Mel"

I looked at him "too late, I have made up my mind"

He nodded "When do you leave" he asked

"Tonight"

He nodded again 'What should I tell everyone"

'The truth, and when I am ready I will contact everyone"

"Everyone" he questioned

I didn't say anything and started to cry. John came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Mel" he whispered " I wish I could take your pain away"

I pulled away 'Thanks, but I think it will be with me for long time"

He nodded 'I know someone else who feels the same way"

I knew he was talking about Stephen.

"Did he ask you to come here" I asked quietly

"No" he said "I did this on my own since you wouldn't pick up the phone for anyone"

"I'm sorry" I said "I just needed to figure things out by myself"

'Which you have"

John hugged me "I'm going to miss you"

"I am going to miss you too"

* * *

A few hours later the car pulled up to take me to the airport. I handed my bags to the driver and told him I would be out in a minute. I had one more thing to do. I grabbed my phone and dialed Stephanie's number. The phone rang and rang but I got her voicemail.

"Hi Stephanie, its Melanie, Um I have decided to decline the offer of coming back. I want to thank you, Mr. McMahon and everyone at the WWE for the many opportunities I was given. But I think its time to move on and see what else is out there for me. Again, thank you, I will cherish my time and memories with the WWE forever"

I hung up the phone and threw it in my bag, and took one last look around my house "Goodbye" I said as I left. I walked down the porch stairs when I realized a black SUV parked across the street, and Stephen was in it.

I began to shake and my heart was racing. Our eyes locked for a brief moment and only a brief moment as he started the car up and drove away. My heart sank, John must have told him I was leaving tonight.

"You okay miss" the driver asked

"Yes I am fine"

"We should get going"

I nodded and looked down the street where Ste[hen went one last time"

"Goodbye"

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my awesome readers...another update for you!**

* * *

Stephen shifted in his seat, he was meeting Drew for lunch and of course Drew was running late...as always.

It had been three months since Melanie left and he was missing her like crazy, especially today, because it was her birthday.

"Hey" Drew said as he took his seat "sorry I am late"

Stephen smirked "as always"

Drew rolled his eyes "How are you doing"

"Hanging in there, I guess"

After Melanie left, Jessica moved back in and she was driving Stephen crazy.

The waitress came over and took there orders. Once she left Stephen continued.

"Don't get me wrong, I am looking forward to having the baby, but Jessica with all this baby stuff and now she wants to get married"

"Married" Drew spat 'Are you kidding"

Stephen shook his head no.

"Doesn't she realize you left her once already for Melanie, please tell me your not considering actually going through with it" Drew pleaded

Stephen's heart sank with the mention of Melanie's name.

"Today is her birthday" Stephen said quietly

"I know" Drew said " I texted her happy birthday this morning"

"Did she respond back" Stephen asked

Drew nodded yes "just a thank you"

Stephen nodded "John said she would contact everyone when she was ready"

"Let me guess" Drew asked "You haven't heard from her"

"No I haven't" said Stephen

"Have you sent her a text or email saying happy birthday" Drew asked

"Um, no, I um wasn't sure if I should"

"Why" Drew asked

Stephen sat quietly for a minute, "Because maybe the reason I haven't heard from her is because she wants to forget me"

Drew quietly looked at his friend "I don't believe that, just give her some time, when she is ready, she will contact you"

"Its been three months" Stephen spat

Drew sighed "Don't you think maybe she is just as hurt and angry as you are"

Stephen glared at Drew "It wasn't suppose to be this way, we were suppose to be together"

"I know" Drew said quietly "that is why I think you should send her a text saying happy birthday"

Stephen took a deep breath, and grabbed his phone off the table and did what his friend said, sent a text to Melanie.

* * *

Melanie's phone was blowing up with birthday wishes from her family and friends all morning and afternoon. It really didn't feel like her birthday or that she left Tampa three months ago. She had not spoken to any of her friends since she left, but many of them still sent her there birthday wishes. She missed them, but she still wasn't ready to speak to anyone, it still hurt too much.

Her phone vibrated for the millionth time, she quickly grabbed it off the table and nearly dropped it when she saw who the text was from.

"_Happy Birthday Munchkin, I miss you"_

Tears began to stream down Melanie's face, he remembered she thought to herself.

* * *

Stephen and Drew finished up there lunch and left the restaurant.

"Anything" asked Drew

Stephen looked at his phone "No, nothing"

"I am sure she got it" Drew said

Stephen nodded " I guess I will see you later then"

"Take it easy, and if you need anything, just call" Drew said

They both said there goodbyes and left in there respective cars.

About ten minutes later, Stephen arrived home, Jessica's car was in the driveway, so she was back from her shopping trip with her mom.

He entered the house but Jessica wasn't downstairs, he quickly shot up the stairs and went into their bedroom. The bathroom door was closed but what was on the bed caught his eye.

"What the hell" he said to himself

He moved towards the bed and picked up the object.

The bathroom door opened and Jessica walked out startled.

"Stephen"

"What the hell is this" he growled at her

"Its nothing" she said

"Nothing" he spat "really"

"Stephen, its not what you think"

"This is pregnancy padding Jess, why the hell is it on the bed"

She didn't say anything, just looked down

"Are you pregnant" he fired at her.

She stayed silent.

"Answer me" he yelled at her

"No" she fired back "I miscarried two weeks ago"

He threw the pad back on the bed and glared at her

"Two weeks ago" he said "when did you plan on telling me"

"I'm sorry Stephen" she said " I just, I don't know"

"You don't know" Stephen said "you were carrying my child and didn't think it was important to call me and tell me what was going on"

She started to cry " I got scared, I had you back and"

"So this was all about you"

"Stephen, no, its not about me"

'Then you would have told me if you gave a crap about me"

Jessica didn't say anything

"Get out" Stephen yelled

"Stephen, please" she begged

"Get your crap and get out of my house" he yelled "I never want to see you again"

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello readers...another update for you...thank you to all who have sent your reviews, favorited, followed...keep them coming!  
**

* * *

John swung open the locker room door. "Is he here" he asked Randy and Drew

They both shook there head no.

'Damn it" John yelled "Where the hell is he"

It had been three weeks since Stephen found out that Jessica wasn't pregnant and since then he has been on a downward spiral. He has been drinking a lot, showing up to shows late, even coming to one drunk. If he didn't get his act together and fast, he could kiss his WWE career goodbye.

Drew tried calling him again. "Nothing, I keep getting his voicemail.

John started to pace the room. He knew his friend was having a hard time but this behavior was so not like him at all.

"You are going to wear the floor out" Randy quipped trying to lighten the mood a little.

John stopped, smirked but continued.

About five minutes later the locker room door opened, and Stephen walked in.

"Where the hell have you been" John fired at him.

"Back off" Stephen snapped

"No, I will not back off" John said " you were suppose to be here an hour ago"

"Your point being what"

"My point is you are throwing your career away man, get over Melanie and Jessica and move on"

"Its none of your business" Stephen yelled

"Your right, it is none of my business" John said, " but you are my friend, and I will not let you throw everything you have worked for away"

"I don't need Super Cena to come to my rescue" Stephen spat "as a matter a fact, I don't need any of you"

Stephen turned around and left the locker room, slamming the door as he left.

"Great, now what" Randy chimed in.

John sat down on the couch, he was beyond frustrated.

"We have tried to talk to him" Drew said "he won't listen to anyone"

"Vince is not going to take much more of his crap" said Randy

John leaned forward "I have an idea"

Randy and Drew looked at him.

"We are going to be in Boston in couple days, what if I try to contact Melanie and ask her to try and talk to him"

"Has anyone actually spoken to her since she left Tampa?" Randy asked

Drew and John shook there heads no.

"I sent her a happy birthday text" Drew said "she responded with a thank you"

"Same here" John and Randy said together.

"I also know Ste sent her a happy birthday text, but she didn't respond" said Drew

"Really" asked John

Drew shook is head yes.

"That's not like her" said John " I mean not to at least say thank you"

"I think its worth a shot" Randy said "she may be our only hope to get through to him"

"I agree" said Drew

"Good" said John "fingers crossed boys that she agrees to do this"

* * *

_Two days later...  
_

Melanie was finishing up folding some laundry when the door bell rang.

I am not expecting anyone, she thought to herself, maybe it was her mom or sister.

I opened the door and standing there was John.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" I said, shocked to see him

"May I come in"

"Um, yes, sure, sorry"

He walked in as I closed the door.

"Nice place you got here"

"Thanks" I said curious as to why he was here

"I stopped by your parents house, and your mom gave me your address, I hope that its okay"

"Um, yeah its fine"

"So how have you been" he asked

"Okay, how about you"

"Okay"

I nodded

"You must be wondering why I am here" he said

I nodded again

"Can we sit" he asked

'Sure" I said as I lead him to the living room 'Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I am fine"

We both sat down "So why are you here" I asked

"Its Stephen"

My stomach dropped.

"He has been having a hard time Mel, especially the last three weeks"

I sat quietly as John continued.

"Jessica faked her pregnancy"

'What" I spat

"Well, she was pregnant, she had a miscarriage while we were on the road, and didn't tell him, three weeks ago, on your birthday actually, he came home and found her pregnancy pad on the bed"

I sat there speechless

"Since then he has been drinking alot, coming to shows late, he even showed up drunk to one of them" John said

"That is not like him" I said quietly

"Randy, Drew and I have tried to talk to him, help him" John said "but it hasn't worked"

I looked at John, I knew now why he was here.

"So you are here to ask me to help"

"Yes" said John 'Raw is here tomorrow night and I was hoping you would come and try to talk to him"

My head was spinning. "I don't know John" I said

"Mel, please, your our last hope"

I took a deep breath, and looked at John.

"Okay" I said hesitantly

John smiled "thank you Mel, I talked to Vince this morning about this, him, Randy, Drew and I are the only ones that know I came to see you, please don't tell anyone else that you are coming tomorrow night, we want to surprise him"

I nodded and looked down.

"We have all missed you Mel"

I sighed " I have missed you all too, I have wanted to call but"

"But what" John asked

"It still just hurt too much and I guess I was afraid"

'Afraid of what"

'Afraid that I would regret moving here, don't get me wrong I love being here and seeing my family but"

"Do you regret moving back" John asked

'A little" I said "I guess I thought I could start over, forget everything and move on but"

'That hasn't happened" John finished my sentence.

I nodded.

"Um, well, tomorrow Vince will send a car for you, as I said don't tell anyone, we want to surprise him and if you are up to it, everyone else"

I quietly looked at John "its pretty bad, isn't it"

"Yeah, as I said your our last shot Mel, and if this doesn't work, and he keeps this up, Vince will fire him" John said

I really just wanted to cry, I never thought things would get to this point.

"I should be going" John said "I don't want AJ to get suspicious, I told her I was picking up some dinner for us"

"You guys are still together, that is great" I said

"Thanks, its going really well"

John got off the couch and I followed him to the door. He gave me a hug.

"Its good to finally been able to see and talk to you"

"Yeah, same here" I said

"I will see you tomorrow"

I nodded

We said goodbye and John left. My stomach was in knots, I was really nervous, it was all up to me to save the man that I love...I just hope I could do it.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Another update** **for my awesome readers...thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites...greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Stephen quietly looked out his hotel room window. For the first time in almost four months they were in the same city. He went over the side table and picked up his phone, he scrolled to a picture of him and Melanie. It was taken about a month before AJ revealed that Melanie was in love with him. He had wondered how she was, what she was doing, if she had found someone new, but what he really wondered was if she forgot about him.

* * *

_The next day...  
_

"You sure she is coming" Randy asked John as they sat in there locker room.

"Yes, I am sure" John said " I sent her a text this morning telling her that the car would be there to pick her up at five sharp"

"and she responded" Randy questioned

"Yes she responded"

"Good, good" Randy said "I just hope this works, that she can get through to him"

"If anyone can, its Melanie" said John

"Even despite everything they have been through" Randy said

"She wouldn't have agreed to come if she didn't care" said John "and from my conversation with her last night I know she still does"

* * *

Five o'clock never came so quickly...ever. My stomach was doing cartwheels as I got into the car. I was absolutely terrified about tonight, and with John saying that "I was there only hope" made me even more scared. My driver Scott made his way through Boston traffic pretty quickly especially for the time of day. As we entered the TD Garden parking lot, I swear I thought I was going to throw up. Scott pulled the car up to an entrance where a few security guards were waiting. I was quickly ushered from the car, directly inside and to Mr. McMahon's office where John and Vince were waiting.

They both stood up as I entered.

"Hey Mel" said John as he hugged me "How are you doing"

"Really nervous" I said as we parted

I turned to Vince "Hello Mr. McMahon"

"Hello Melanie" he said as he shook my hand "Lets all sit down"

John and I took our seats in front of Vince's desk.

"First off, Melanie its really good to see you, you have been missed around here"

I smiled and nodded and then Vince continued.

"As John has told you, Stephen's behavior has been going downhill and quickly and we feel that you could be the one to help turn him around"

"He showed up late again today" John chimed in

"Yes he did" Vince said with annoyance "now Melanie, I know you and Stephen have had personal issues but"

"I am your only hope" I finished Vince's sentence

"At this point, yes" said Vince

I nodded and looked down.

"I know this is difficult Melanie" said Vince

"Yes it is, since I feel responsible"

"Don't go there Mel" said John "I am not going to let you blame yourself for this"

I looked over at John "But"

"But nothing, this is on Stephen"

I turned back to Vince

"When you are ready Melanie, said Vince "John will take you to Stephen's locker room"

"He is sharing a locker room with Drew tonight" said John "I will text Drew when you are ready, he will come out and then you will go in"

"Okay" I said " I guess now is a better time then any"

John took his phone out and sent a text to Drew, I got out of my chair and took a deep breath

"You will come back here after" said Vince "and good luck"

I nodded and followed John out of Vince's office, Stephen's locker room was only two doors down and Drew was already waiting for us.

"Hello Melanie" said Drew as he hugged me "its so good to see you"

"Its good to see you too" I said as we parted

"Ready" said John

The throw up feeling was back again, but I shook my head yes.

"Okay, we will be out here"

I looked at John and Drew one last time, they both nodded, and I turned to the locker room door, opened it and walked in. Stephen was sitting at his locker, with his back towards me.

I took a deep breath.

"Hi" I said

He turned his head in my direction and just stared for a few seconds. He got up out of his chair and took a step towards me.

"What are you doing here" he asked coldly.

I quickly looked down and back up. "I was asked to come" I didn't get to finish since Stephen cut me off.

'Why"

"I was asked to come and talk to you" I said "there are several people who are concerned about you"

"Who is concerned for me, oh let me guess, your boyfriend Super Cena" Stephen snapped "well you can tell him I don't need his help or yours for that matter"

"Stephen, please" I begged " I know what happened with Jessica and the baby, and I know how you have been behaving lately"

"So" he shot back

'So, I am not going to let you throw your career away, showing up late, even drunk to a show, that is not the Stephen I know" I practically yelled at him.

"Its none of your business" Stephen yelled "Now get out of my locker room"

"Stephen"

'I said get out Melanie, I don't need you"

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone...another update...thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites...you guys are the best!  
**

* * *

Stephen turned around and grabbed the chair he was sitting on and threw it across the room. I jumped when it slammed against the wall. He turned back to look at me, I slowly back pedaled to the door.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly.

I left the locker room and ran straight into John's arms and burst into tears.

John and Drew looked at each other, they had over heard everything.

"Come on" John said to me "Lets go back to Vince's office"

We walked back to Vince's office and he knew from looking at me things didn't go well.

"What happened Melanie?" Vince asked as John and I sat down.

"He wouldn't even listen to me, he was just so cold" I said through the tears.

"Its okay" said Vince "you did what we asked and tried your best"

"I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was this bad, its like I don't even know him anymore."

* * *

Drew entered the locker room. Stephen was sitting on the couch looking at his phone.

"So that is it" said Drew

Stephen just ignored him.

"So everything you worked for, you are just going to throw it away"

Stephen continued to ignore him.

"Do you realize how many people care for you, the woman you love came in here to help you and you kicked her out"

"She doesn't give a crap about me" Stephen snapped

"Really" said Drew "you really think that, jeez Ste what is wrong with you"

"Go away Drew" Stephen yelled

'If Melanie didn't care, she wouldn't have come here, do you know how hard it was for her to be here tonight, and you just threw her out like a piece of trash"

Drew waited for a response, but got nothing, Stephen just sat there.

* * *

"I know this has been hard for you" said John "but if you are up to it, I am sure quite a few people would like to see you"

"And you can use the empty locker room across the hall" Vince chimed in.

I looked from Vince to John "Um, yes, that actually would be great"

John nodded and we both got up.

"Thank you Melanie for coming" said Vince "if you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to contact me"

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, I appreciate that"

John and I left Vince's office and went to the empty locker room across the hall, I took a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back" John said

About fifteen minutes later, the door swung open.

"Fun sized twin" AJ squealed as she came running in.

I barely got off the couch as she hugged me "I am so happy to see you"

"Me too" I said as we parted.

'So how have you been" AJ asked

"Well, its been nice to be home and see my family but"

"You miss everyone" AJ finished my sentence

"Yes" I said

"We have all missed you Mel" said AJ "I can't believe its been almost four months since we have seen each other and now you are here"

"Well, I am glad some of you are happy to see me"

AJ looked down then back up "John just told me what happened with Stephen, I am sorry Mel"

I shrugged "well I tried, its just hard to see him like this, he has changed alot"

'I know" said AJ "John, Randy, Drew, everyone has tried to help get him through it"

"I know, John told me"

"He was really excited about being a dad" AJ said "but with what Jessica did to him, it crushed him"

"I would like to crush her right now" I spat "but I am also a part of this"

"Mel, no" said AJ "don't blame yourself"

"You sound like your boyfriend"

AJ giggled

"You two are doing well I hear"

"Yes" AJ said with a smile "he has been amazing"

"I am really happy for the both of you" I said

"Thanks Mel, that really means alot.

* * *

John and Randy stood outside in the hallway, giving the girls some time to catch up.

"So it didn't go well" Randy asked

"No" said John "he was a complete jackass to her"

"Is Melanie okay"

"She is having a hard time with it"

Randy sighed "I really thought he would listen to her"

"Me too" said John "I just thought"

John stopped mid-sentence when he saw Stephen coming towards them.

But Stephen ignored them and knocked on Vince's door and entered when told to come in.

John and Randy looked at each other, figuring they knew what was coming.

* * *

"You wanted to see me" Stephen said as he entered Vince's office

"Yes" said Vince "please take a seat"

Stephen did what he was told and Vince began

"Your behavior over the last few weeks has not been what I would have expected from you, you had been a model superstar up until now"

Stephen shifted in his seat

"I know you have been dealing with some personal issues lately and I understand things happen"

Stephen looked down at the floor.

"Stephen, you have left me with no choice, I am suspending you for three weeks starting today, you will not be needed for Raw tonight, so you may go, we will speak again in three weeks"

'But Vince"

"No buts Stephen" Vince said "get your act together or your suspension will become permanent"

* * *

The show was about to begin, so I needed to let everyone get to work. I felt a little bit better getting to see everyone including Randy and Layla and I promised to keep in touch with everyone.

John lingered behind after I said goodbye to everyone.

"You okay" John asked

"Yes or I will be eventually, it helped seeing everyone"

"It was really nice having you here, despite everything"

"I am just sorry I couldn't fix things"

"Its okay Mel, it just really meant alot to all of us that you came and tried to help"

I smiled and hugged John.

"Let me walk you to the car" John said

I grabbed my purse and we left the locker room heading to the parking lot.

I hugged John one more time.

"Keep in touch" he said

'I will, and you be good to AJ or I will kick your butt" I said with a smile

He smiled "I will"

I got into the car and waved to John as we left the parking lot.

About fifteen minutes later, Scott arrived at my place, I thanked him and got out. I walked to my door and was about to turn the key when I heard my name

'Melanie"

* * *

**Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello readers...thank you for all your support...great appreciate it...and here is your next update!  
**

* * *

"Nick, what are you doing here, how did you know where I lived"

"A simple hello would have been nice" he quipped

"You should be at the arena, you are going to get in trouble"

"Look, Mel, I heard what happened" he said "I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I'm fine" I snapped as I turned my key to open the door

"Melanie"

"Nick, look if you are trying to wiggle your way in because I am having a weak moment, its not going to happen, thank you for coming but just leave"

"Come on Mel, please just"

"Nick, go away, I don't need you, goodnight"

* * *

Stephen threw his things into his suitcase as Drew walked in the locker room.

"What are you doing" Drew asked

"Packing"

"Why"

"I got suspended" said Stephen

"For how long"

"Three weeks" Stephen said as he looked over at the chair he threw earlier which was still laying on the floor.

Stephen finished packing as Drew got ready for his match.

"Is she okay" Stephen asked quietly

Drew stopped what he was doing and looked over at his friend. He knew he was asking about Melanie.

"Not really" Drew said

* * *

It had been six weeks since my Raw visit, I have been keeping my promise with my friends as to not be a stranger. I have spoken to Layla and AJ at least every other day, and John and Randy on occasion. I was filled in my John about Stephen's suspension and also that since he has returned back he has been his old self again and behaving. John also said that Stephen had apologized to everyone which made my heart sink since I have yet to receive an apology.

I was finishing up putting my groceries away when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Mel, its John"

'Hey, how are you"

"Good thanks, how are you"

"I am doing okay" I said

"Mel, the reason for my call is, I am having a birthday party for AJ this Saturday and I would love for you to come"

I didn't get a chance to answer since John continued.

"I know its short notice, since it is Tuesday and I understand if you can't come but"

"John" I said "John"

"Sorry Mel" he said"

"Its okay, and I would love to come"

"Really, I mean great" said John "AJ will be ecstatic, just don't tell her you are coming, I want you to be a surprise"

"Um, okay" I said

John gave me all the details and we said our goodbyes. I was quite ecstatic as well, but also nervous, since this would be my first time back in Tampa in six months.

* * *

Saturday was here before I knew it, literally to the point that I was now driving to AJ's party. Being back in Tampa brought back alot of memories, good and bad, but this trip wasn't about me going down memory lane, I was here for my best friend's party. I pulled up to John's house, there was already quite a few cars and I suddenly got really nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect, but I kept trying to tell myself to relax and just enjoy the night.

I got out of my car and walked to the front door, but before I could ring the door bell, the door swung open.

"Melanie"

"John" I said with a laugh as we hugged

"I am so happy you are here" John said "AJ is going to flip when she sees you"

We walked through the foyer into the kitchen, I could see the backyard from there.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself Cena" I said

There was a DJ and dance floor, open bar, tons of food, balloons, decorations and a huge cake

He laughed and opened the back door for me and I walked outside.

"Melanie" AJ screamed

She ran towards me and we hugged.

"Happy Birthday" I said

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you are here" she squealed

"You can thank him" I pointed to John

"Best birthday present ever" she said

I laughed "Not sure about that"

"Yes you are" she said with a smile

She gave John a hug "Thank you, Thank you" she repeated

"Your welcome" he said "now go enjoy your party"

I smiled at John as AJ grabbed my hand and lead me to a table, I put my purse down and looked up and across the yard at another table was Stephen, Wade, Drew and Ted. Stephen looked down but I waved at the rest who returned with waves and smiles.

"Hey fun size twin"

I turned around to see Randy

"Hey Randy"

"Its good to see you" he gave me a hug

"You too"

'Let me buy you a drink" Randy said "white wine right"

"Yes" I said "and thank you"

"AJ, you all set" Randy asked

"I'm good, thanks"

Randy nodded "be right back"

I took a seat next to AJ.

"John really out did himself" I said to her

"I know, he is amazing" she said with a smile "So how long are you here for?"

"I leave tomorrow afternoon" I said

AJ gave me a sad face "really, I wish you could stay longer so we can hang out"

Randy came back with my drank and took a seat next to me.

"Why the sad face birthday girl" Randy asked

"Mel is only here until tomorrow afternoon" AJ said

Randy gave me the sad face too and I burst out laughing.

"Thanks guys, make me feel guilty"

They both started laughing.

"But seriously Mel" said Randy "its great having you here, its like the old gang is back together again"

I cringed a little. "it is nice but its minus one" I said as I looked over at Stephen

"He is back to his old self again" AJ said

I nodded "John told me"

"He even apologized to everyone" Randy chimed in.

I cringed again.

The DJ started the music up.

"Hey lets dance" AJ said as she grabbed my arm.

"You coming" I said to Randy with a smirk

"Haha, yeah right" he said with a laugh.

The next several hours were filled of dancing, eating, drinks and of course a lovely rendition of "Happy Birthday" to the birthday girl.

After the cake was cut and served and before AJ could drag me back onto the dance floor, I went inside to use the rest room. After I used the bathroom, I was about to open the door to go outside when Stephen walked in. My heart began to race, as we quietly stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Hi" I said

"Hi"

"How have you been"

"Okay" he said "you"

"Okay"

"Melanie" I heard AJ say my name as she walked towards us "Lets dance"

Stephen smirked.

"I guess I should get back out there with the birthday girl" I said

"I guess so" said Stephen

I went to walk past Stephen when he grabbed my hand, I looked up at him.

"Um, nothing, never mind" he said as he let go of my hand and walked away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading...and Please Review!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my readers...another update for you...thank you for all your follows, favorites and reviews!  
**

* * *

I watched Stephen walk out the front door.

"Come on Mel" AJ begged

I turned to signal to her to give me a minute. I quickly walked through the kitchen, hoping I could catch up to him. I went out the front door and he was standing in the walkway with his back to me.

"Stephen"

He didn't respond

"Stephen, can we please talk"

He still didn't respond.

I sighed. "Look Stephen, I'm sorry for leaving you, I am sorry about coming to Raw and trying to talk to you, maybe it wasn't my place but"

"Enough Mel" he said "I can't do this right now"

"But"

He turned around. "Not now Mel" he practically yelled

I quickly looked down "Then when" I asked quietly

"At this point Mel, probably never"

I stood there stunned, I wasn't expecting that answer, I watched him walk to his car and drive away.

* * *

I went over to the bench on the porch and sat down. I kept hearing Stephen's words over and over in my head.

"You okay"

I jumped not realizing that John was standing there.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its okay" I said as he sat down next to me "So how much did you hear"

"All of it"

I nodded and stared straight ahead.

"Just give him some time Mel, I am sure he will come around and want to talk"

I shook my head " I really doubt that"

"You don't know that Mel"

I looked over at John "I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but its obvious he is angry with me"

"You both came through it before" John said "and you both can do it again"

"I don't know John, I really hurt him when I left Tampa"

"And he hurt you when you came to Raw and he threw you out" he snapped back

We sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I think he really meant it John, when he said that he didn't need me.

* * *

_Two days later...Monday Night Raw  
_

Rumors were circulating rapidly backstage that something big was going to happen tonight. This was nothing new to the superstars and divas because every week there was always some sort of gossip going around and majority of the time nothing would happen...but tonight felt a little different.

"So what do you think the big thing is going to be" asked AJ

John and Randy were sitting on the couch in the locker room

"Who knows" Randy grumbled.

"Oh come on Randy" AJ said "Don't you feel it"

Randy gave AJ a funny look "Feel what?"

"The excitement, the anticipation"

'And when nothing happens" he questioned

"No fun" said AJ as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Randy chuckled.

"How about you honey bunches" she asked John

"I'm with Randy" he said

AJ signed " I'm telling you boys, something is going down tonight, I can feel it"

"We will see" John said rolling his eyes.

* * *

_Several hours later...  
_

I took a seat on the couch and turned the TV on, it was Monday night so I flipped on to Raw. I had been keeping up with both and Raw and Smackdown lately, seeing what my friends were up too.

Mark Henry was walking to the ring, he was going to be doing commentary for the Sheamus/Wade Barrett match.

As Sheamus walked to the ring, my heart sank, as I relived my conversation with him from AJ's birthday party.

Wade made his way to the ring and the match began, the two were going back and forth, I always like when Stephen and Wade worked together.

Sheamus and Wade were outside of the ring when Sheamus and Mark starting yelling at each other, then Sheamus kicked Mark back into his chair which flipped over.

The trainers went over to check on Mark as the match continued back in the ring. It went on for a few more minutes and then Sheamus got the win with White Noise. As Sheamus celebrated in the ring, Mark came from behind him and started whipping him with a belt.

"Henry is whipping Sheamus like a dog" Michael Cole yelled

Every time the belt hit Stephen's body, I would wince.

'This is getting out of control" Cole yelled

Mark threw the belt down after hitting Stephen several times, his back was red and the welts were beginning to show. Mark got out of the ring and went to go grab a chair.

I couldn't bare to watch anymore.

"Oh no" Cole said "this isn't good, Henry is getting a chair, somebody needs to get out here and stop this lunatic"

"Are you kidding me" Jerry Lawler yelled seconds later "Its Melanie"

I ran down the ramp to the roar of the crowd and entered the ring before Mark could get back in. I stood between him and Stephen.

That's enough Mark" I screamed at him

He swung the chair at the ropes "you can't stop me princess" he yelled at me.

The referees came running out to get Mark to leave as the trainers entered the ring to check on Stephen.

"Your turn will come" Mark yelled at me as the refs got him to go up the ramp.

The trainers had Stephen sitting up as I turned around, he had welts all over his back and arms.

* * *

"Melanie" AJ screamed at the TV

John, Randy, and Drew were gawking at the TV in shock.

"I told you boys, I told you' AJ said " I knew something would happen"

* * *

Stephen stared at me as he got up.

"Are you okay" I asked

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring. I don't think he could believe I was there.

We got out of the ring and went to the back.

"Melanie"

I turned to see AJ, John and Randy coming my way.

AJ gave me a hug "What are you doing here, what was that about, are you back" she fired her questions at me.

I turned to see the trainers leading Stephen to the training room.

"Mel"

I looked back at my friends.

"Um, well" I smiled "Yes I am back"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello readers...another update...thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

* * *

"Okay girlfriend" AJ said "spill, when, why, how, why didn't you say anything at the party?"

I looked around "I will gladly tell you everything but not in the hallway"

"Lets go to the locker room" John said

We walked to John and Randy's locker room, AJ and I sat on the couch while the boys pulled up metal chairs.

"Okay, spill" said AJ

I couldn't help but laugh "Yes, your majesty"

"Sorry" she said

"Its okay, I would probably do the same but anyway, I guess I will start from the beginning"

"Please do" AJ quipped

I smiled at her. "Well ever since I was at Raw in Boston, I have been doing a lot of thinking and despite the happenings of the night, I realized that I really missed all of this, so about two weeks ago I called Vince.

I paused for a moment and then continued.

"He was more then happy to give me my job back, so I met with him a few days later in Stamford and we talked about my return. He said that many of the fans had been asking about me and wanting Melanie and Sheamus back and he was hoping to give them what they wanted"

"Thats true" said John "Many fans have been asking about you, just last week I was at an autograph signing with Ste and quite a few fans asked him about you"

"What did he say" I asked

"That you were doing well and maybe someday you would return"

I nodded.

"So why didn't you say anything at the party?" AJ asked

"I couldn't" I said "Vince wanted my return to be a surprise to everyone and I mean everyone"

"So you came straight to Baltimore from Tampa?" Randy asked

"Yes, Vince arranged the corporate jet to bring me here"

"Excuse me, corporate jet" Randy quipped with a wink my way

I laughed "only for one day, I still need a ride to Smackdown"

* * *

Stephen sat on the table as the trainer tended to his welts. He was trying to process the fact that the person who came to his aid tonight was Melanie.

The door of the training room opened and Drew walked in. He cringed when he saw the red welts all over his friends upper body.

"How are you doing"

"Feel like I have a major sunburn" Stephen quipped

The trainer continued to tend to the welts.

"Did you know Melanie was coming tonight" Stephen asked

Drew shook his head no "No one knew" he said

"So she just randomly showed up and came to my rescue" Stephen shot back

Drew shook his head again "She's back"

"What do you mean she is back"

" I mean she is back, as she is now a WWE Diva again"

Stephen looked down "I honestly never thought she would come back"

The door to the trainers room opened and Paul (Triple H) walked in. He cringed when he saw Stephen.

"Ouch" he said "you doing okay"

"I'll live"

"Good" said Paul "cause Vince wants to see you before you leave tonight"

Stephen nodded, he had a pretty good idea why he was being summoned to the boss' office"

* * *

'So you and Stephen will be working together again" AJ asked

I hesitated for a moment "Well that will be up to him" I said

"What do you mean" Randy asked

"Well since Stephen and I haven't been on the best of terms as of late, Vince is going to sit down and talk to him and see if he is willing to work with me again"

"So what will happen if he says no" John asked

"If he says no, I will become the Smackdown General Manager"

"So what do you think he will do" AJ asked

I shrugged "After what happened at your party, I don't know" I said as I looked John's way.

He looked down and didn't say anything.

"Well either way Mel" said AJ "I am happy my fun size twin is back"

"I second that" said Randy

We all laughed. I felt good to be back in my old surroundings, but I was nervous, since I wasn't sure if everyone was happy I was back.

* * *

Stephen knocked on the door of Vince's office.

"Come in"

He entered and Vince stood up to shake his hand. "Please take a seat"

"How are you doing" Vince asked as they sat down.

"Okay"

Vince nodded "I know tonight has been shall I say a crazy night for you"

"You could say that" Stephen said

Vince nodded again. "I am pretty sure you know why I asked you to come and see me tonight"

"Melanie" said Stephen

"Stephen, the last time I had a conversation with you about Melanie, you asked me to remove her as your valet"

Stephen looked down then back up "Yes I did" he said quietly.

"I also know that you two have had some personal issues as well"

Stephen nodded.

"So how would you feel about working with her again?"

Stephen sat there for a moment then shrugged "Um, I don't know"

"As you know, many fans have been asking about her and they would love to see Melanie and Sheamus back together" said Vince.

"That I know, every autograph session I go to I get asked about her"

"So" said Vince "are you willing to give it a try?"

"What if I don't want to" asked Stephen

"Well" said Vince "Melanie would become the Smackdown General Manager"

Stephen shifted in his seat, it was really up to him where this would go for Melanie.

Vince could tell he was uncomfortable. "Would you like some time to think about it, I could give you till tomorrow to decide"

Stephen shook his head. " I don't need any time to think about it"

"Okay then" said Vince "so what will it be, yes or no?"

* * *

**Please review! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello readers...I would like to thank all who have read and reviewed...greatly appreciated...I am beyond thrilled that so many of you like this story...now on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Stephen shifted in his chair. He knew deep down what his answer was, but how would Melanie feel about it.

* * *

John and Randy excused themselves since they had a tag match to get ready for. Once they left AJ blurted out.

"What if Stephen says no"

"Then he says no" I said quietly

"But can you live being Smackdown General Manager and not in Stephen's corner?"

I looked at her. "Yes, I can live with it"

"Really" she questioned.

"AJ, after your party, I came to the realization that maybe Stephen and I are just not meant to be together, on or off screen"

"I don't believe that"

"Why?" I asked

"Mel, the two of you were always meant to be together"

* * *

Randy and John walked down the hallway.

"So what do you think Ste will do" Randy asked

"I don't know" said John "but the look on his face when he realized Melanie was in the ring"

"He looked shocked" said Randy "almost angry"

"Exactly" said John "which worries me"

"Why" Randy asked

"I don't want to see Melanie get hurt by him again"

'But they both have hurt each other" Randy pointed out.

"I know" said John "but if he says no, I am afraid Melanie will go over the edge"

"She seemed okay about becoming Smackdown General Manger if that was how it turned out"

"She will not be okay with it" John practically yelled

"Whoa" said Randy "calm down tiger, what is your problem"

* * *

AJ and I decided to take a walk to catering to get some water, we were about to enter when the cackling voice that I absolutely didn't miss was heard.

"Well, well, the fun sized twins reunite" Vickie said.

"Go away Vickie" said AJ

"Excuse me" Vickie cackled "this is my show"

"So what" AJ snorted

"AJ" I said "stop it"

"You might want to listen to your friend here" Vickie said "at least she is not crazy"

"Crazy" AJ screamed " I am not crazy"

Vickie began to laugh, which made AJ even more angry and the next thing I knew AJ speared Vickie to the ground.

They both began to wrestle each other.

"AJ" I yelled as I tried to get her off Vickie "AJ, stop"

Paul, Nick and some of the referees came running out of catering to help, and finally were able to get them apart. Paul was holding AJ as Nick tended to Vickie.

"AJ, Vickie" Paul yelled "Vince's office now"

* * *

"Melanie"

I turned around to see Drew coming my way.

"Welcome Back" he said

"Thanks" I said with a half smile

"What happened"

"AJ and Vickie went at it, Vickie called AJ crazy, and AJ speared her"

"Damn it" Drew cursed with a worried look on his face

"What" I said

"I guess you don't know"

"Know what Drew"

"AJ and Vickie have been getting into it alot lately, and last week they were both warned that if it continued they would be suspended"

I sighed "Just great" I said

"Where is John" Drew asked

"Getting ready for his match"

"Okay, so we better not tell him until after" Drew said

I shook my head in agreement.

"This seems to be a on going theme with me lately, first Stephen and now AJ"

"Stop it" said Drew "its not your fault"

"Everything okay"

I jumped not realizing that Stephen was behind me.

"AJ attacked Vickie" Drew said to him

"Crap" said Stephen "she is going to get suspended"

Drew nodded "How did things go with Vince"

My stomach dropped.

"Fine" Stephen said as he finally looked at me "Can we talk"

My heart began to race "Sure" I said

"I'll go wait for John" Drew said "and let him know what happened"

"Thanks" I said to Drew.

* * *

Stephen and I quietly walked to the locker room. The TV was on when we walked in, John and Randy's match was in full swing. I took a seat on the couch as did Stephen, we watched a few minutes of the match, before he broke the silence.

"So, um welcome back"

"Thanks" I said

We sat quietly for a few more minutes, this time I broke the silence.

"How is your back"

He lifted his t-shirt up, his back was covered in huge red welts"

I winced at the site of them.

"Thanks for the save tonight" he said

"Your welcome"

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw you in the ring"

I smiled "you were definitely not dreaming"

He looked down for a few seconds then back up

"I'm sorry Mel"

My stomach dropped.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you lately"

"Its okay" I said to Stephen

"No its not Mel" he said as he got up from the couch "you didn't deserve that, I was angry at myself and I took it out on you"

"Well I am sorry too" I said

"For what"

'Walking out on you"

Stephen sighed. "You had every right too"

I looked down " I should have stayed and at least been there to support you as your friend"

"You are more then a friend to me Mel" Stephen said as he sat back down on the couch and took my hand.

I quietly looked at him.

"Look Mel" Stephen continued "Despite everything, I still love you and want us back"

Tears began to form in my eyes "Me too" I said

He smiled. "So what do you say we give us another try"

Tears began to fall.

"Yes" I said as I hugged him.

We parted and he kissed me "I love you munchkin"

"I love you too" I said as I kissed him again

"So wait" I said "does this mean Melanie and Sheamus are going to give it another try too"

He smiled at me "Yes, baby, I told Vince yes!"

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone...thank you all for your favorites/follows/and reviews! Greatly appreciated...now on to the next chapter...**

* * *

Drew waited anxiously by the monitor near the gorilla position for John and Randy's match to be finished. He wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to John that his girlfriend was on the verge of getting suspended. About ten minutes later the match was finished and the boys were making there way to the back.

"Hey man" John said as Drew approached him.

"Hey" Drew said "um John I hate to have to break the bad news but AJ and Vickie got into it again"

"Son of a" John said angrily "why can't she just leave things alone and walk away"

"She speared Vickie" Drew said

"What" John and Randy spat

"She is in Vince's office as we speak"

"Damn it" John yelled

"Where is Melanie" Randy asked

"With Stephen right now" Drew said

"Why" John questioned

"He wanted to talk to her"

"About what" John questioned him again

"I don't know" Drew said

"If your friend breaks her heart again, I will break every bone in his body" John warned Drew as he walked away

"What the heck was that that about" Drew asked Randy

"I wish I knew, he pulled the same thing with me earlier"

* * *

"I'm really happy you said yes" I said to Stephen "honestly I really thought you would say no"

"I honestly never thought you would come back" he said

"I never thought I would either" I said "but I realized that something was missing and this as a whole was what it was"

"And you figured at this point it would be as Smackdown General Manager"

I shook my head yes "When I met with Vince about my return, he kept saying he wanted the two of us back together, and the fans wanted the same thing"

"They do" Stephen said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "So I told Vince I was willing to give it a try as long as you agreed since our situation was not good, and after AJ's party I was pretty sure it would be a no"

Stephen looked down "I'm really sorry for that and for everything"

"I know" I said quietly

"I just had a lot of anger especially towards Jessica but I also had in the back of my mind that you maybe wanted to forget me"

"Forget you" I exclaimed

Stephen looked up at me. "Mel, you didn't respond to my birthday text I sent you but you did to everyone else"

I looked down and bit my lip to try to hold back the tears.

"Mel" Stephen said as he lifted my chin gently with my hand.

I looked at him with the tears streaming down "I'm sorry" I said "I didn't mean for you to feel that way, I was still having a hard time with the whole situation and I felt that if I responded I would be letting you back into my world, but it would be as my friend and that was not what I wanted since I still loved you"

* * *

AJ slammed the door of Vince's office and walked down the hall, fuming. She turned the corner and walked a few steps to the locker room when she saw John come around the other corner.

"What the hell AJ" John yelled at her.

She didn't answer and opened the door and walked into the locker and was about to slam the door in John's face but he caught it.

'Well" John said as he walked in.

'She had it coming" AJ yelled

"Really"

'Yes really" AJ yelled "she called me crazy"

"So you speared her" John shot back"

* * *

Stephen wiped the tears from Melanie's face. He understood where she was coming from. She was just as hurt and angry as he was at the time. She just handled it differently.

"I'm sorry" she said again.

'Its okay Mel" I said "we both were hurting"

She nodded

"Hey, no more tears" I said with a smile "Lets concentrate on our fresh start"

She smiled back "okay"

I kissed her. "I love you munchkin"

"I love you too"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said

It was Drew. "You two okay" he asked as he walked in with a concerned look on his face.

"Never better" I said

"So does this mean"

"Yes" said Melanie "we are back together"

'That is great" said Drew with a smile "I knew the two of you would work things out eventually"

"Did you talk to John" Melanie asked as she got up off the couch

'Yes" said Drew "he wasn't happy"

"I figured that" said Melanie " I should go check on AJ"

I got off the couch "You want me to go with you" I asked 'maybe help with John"

"That would be great, thanks" she said with a smile

* * *

"Yes I speared her" said AJ

'Was it worth it" asked John

AJ stared at him

'Well" John shot back at her "what is the damage"

"I got suspended for two weeks, and Vickie got one week"

John shook his head and went to his locker "Well I hope your happy" he chirped

AJ glared at him "Not really" she said

'Well AJ if you stopped acting like a five year old you wouldn't be in this position" he turned and yelled at her.

'I didn't act like a five year old"

'Are you kidding me" John shouted at her and shook his head "I can't do this anymore"

"What is that suppose to mean" AJ fired back at him

* * *

Stephen and I walked to the locker room, when we got there Randy was waiting outside, and AJ and John were yelling at each other.

"How long have they been at it" I asked

"At least five minutes that I know of, all I want to do is take a shower but I am not going into that war zone" Randy quipped.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore" John said

'Why" she exclaimed

"I am done AJ" John shouted at her

He grabbed his clothes

"But John"

"But nothing AJ" as he walked towards the bathroom

"I don't understand" AJ yelled

"This AJ, this behavior, this crap, I can't do it anymore" he fired back at her

"I love you John"

He turned again towards the bathroom but AJ grabbed his arm

"John, please don't do this, I love you , please" AJ begged

"I don't love you AJ, I love Melanie" John yelled.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello readers...thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows...here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

I stood there frozen, not sure if I heard correctly, did John just say that he didn't love AJ, but in fact loved me?

"Now that explains it" Randy said

I turned to Randy "Explains what" I asked

"Um" Randy began but the door swung open and AJ came out running down the hallway. John came to the doorway and looked at the three of us.

I just glared at him, and when his eyes met mine, he knew I had heard everything.

"Melanie" said John

"Save it" I fired back at him.

I turned to Stephen "I am going to find AJ" I said

He nodded, I glared at John one more time and went to find my best friend.

* * *

"I'll see you later" Stephen said to Randy

Randy nodded, Stephen shot a look at John and walked away.

John and Randy walked back into the locker room.

"I didn't realize you guys were out there" John said as he sat on the chair next to his locker.

"Well what I heard explains why you have been acting weird all day" said Randy

"I have not been acting weird" John fired back

"Yes you have, you to said you were going to break every bone in Stephen's body if he hurt Melanie again" Randy said

John looked down.

"You know she loves Stephen" Randy said

"I know" said John "but I can't help the way I feel and I have to find a way for her to realize that she belongs with me"

* * *

Stephen walked back to his locker room, Drew was there when he entered.

"Everything okay" Drew asked

"Not exactly" Stephen said

"Why, what happened"

"Well" Stephen began "AJ got suspended for two weeks and John broke up with her"

"Why"

Stephen hesitated for a minute "He loves Melanie"

"What" Drew spat

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Stephen said

The door opened and one of Vince's assistant's entered.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr. McMahon asked me to bring Ms. Callahan's belongings here"

"Yes that is fine" Stephen said as he took Melanie's bags and put them near the wall.

"Thank you" Stephen said to the assistant as she left.

"So John really broke up with AJ because of Melanie" Drew asked

"Yes" said Stephen

"Where is Melanie" asked Drew "she isn't with"

"No" Stephen cut him off "AJ ran off so Mel was going to go find her"

"John told me earlier that he would break every bone in your body if you hurt her again" Drew said

Stephen just shook his head. "I know Melanie loves me, and I am not going to let John get in the way of us being together and if he does, I will break every bone in his body"

* * *

"AJ" I said as I looked in another locker room but it was empty. I have looked in every bathroom, locker room, office but no sign of her. There was still one place I hadn't checked yet.  
I walked down the hall and opened the door to the parking lot.

"AJ" I called out but all I got was silence in return.

I took a deep breath, damn it AJ where are you I thought to myself.

"AJ" I called again.

"What" she said as she came around a car to the right of me

'Are you okay" I asked as I walked over to her

"What do you think" she fired back

"I'm sorry" I said to her "I"

"Its not your fault" AJ cut me off "I should have known better"

"What" I said

AJ looked at me "Mel, I have known for a long time that John loved you"

"Wait, what" I said

"He told me way before I knew how you felt about Stephen"

I looked at her and shook my head. "I had no idea"

"When he came running to me after what happened in the hospital when you kicked him out, I was still mad at you at the time and I gave in"

"He used you to get to me" I said to her

AJ looked down.

"Melanie, I'm sorry" said AJ

"I'm sorry too" I said"

We stood there in silence for a few moments

"Thank you for coming to look for me, but I have to get my things because the cab is here to take me to the airport" she said

I nodded.

"Are we okay" she asked

I nodded yes "we can talk more later" I said

She gave me a hug as I heard the door to the parking lot open.

Vince's assistant came out and gave AJ her ticket and belongings, she walked to the cab and got in. She waved to me as the cab drove away.

I stood there for a little bit. Things had finally become clear to me about John.

"Melanie"

I jumped two feet and turned around to see Stephen standing there with Drew.

'Everything okay" he asked me

I shook my head yes "Can we get out of here"

"Absolutely baby" he said as Drew gave me my bags

Drew gave me a hug, "see the two of you later" he said as we parted.

We walked to our respective cars and Stephen put our bags in the back.

'Melanie"

I cringed when I heard my name, I turned to see John coming my way.

"Melanie, please we need to talk" he begged

"There is nothing to talk about" I said

"Melanie, please"

I glared at John "please go away" I said

"Mel, please let me explain"

"She said go away" Stephen growled as he moved towards John.

I put my arm out towards Stephen, I didn't want a fight to break out.

"You know what John" I said "I thought you were my friend"

"I am" he said

"Then why did you use my best friend, or pretend that you cared about Stephen and I, when all you were doing was trying to find a way to destroy everything by using your I love you card, well John you can't have me, you will never have me, and you can shove that I love you card where the sun doesn't shine.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Everyone, thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed...on to the next chapter!**

* * *

Stephen looked over at Melanie. She was already fast asleep and they were only fifteen minutes into there drive to Virginia. But he couldn't blame her for being exhausted, she had a long emotional rollercoaster type of day from her return, to me, to her best friend getting suspended to John.  
"Son of a bitch" Stephen muttered to himself. He really thought John was there friend. He looked over at Melanie again, he was proud of her for putting John in his place, he sure as hell deserved it.  
A short time later, he pulled into the hotel parking lot, Melanie was still sound asleep when he shut the car off, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up. He contemplated going into the hotel to check in then come back and get her but he didn't want to leave her alone, besides they hadn't discussed um, well sleeping arrangements.  
He gently shook Melanie's arm. Her eyes fluttered open, she blinked a few times.  
"Hey sleepyhead, we are here"  
She blinked a few more times "I'm sorry" she said "I wasn't much company"  
"Just having you next to me was company enough" I said  
She smiled, took her seat belt off and got out of the car, I did the same and walked to the back to open the truck to get our bags.  
"Um Mel"  
"Yes"  
"I am assuming you have your own room booked and its okay with me if you want to stay by yourself tonight"  
"Oh, um, I hadn't really thought about it, I mean yes I have my own room booked since I wasn't sure how things would go but"  
"But what" I asked  
She smiled again, "I don't want to be alone tonight"

* * *

Randy caught John out of the corner of his eye dialing Melanie's number again. John was with him on the drive to Virginia for Smackdown.  
"Give it a rest" Randy said  
John glared at Randy from the passenger "Never" he said "she needs to hear me out"  
"Didn't you hear her in the parking lot" Randy said "she wants nothing to do with you"  
"She didn't mean what she said" John fired back  
Randy shook his head.  
"Damn it Melanie" John yelled at the phone as he got her voice mail again.  
"Will you get it through that thick skull of yours, she doesn't want to talk to you" Randy yelled at him.

* * *

We quietly walked into our hotel room, I was glad she didn't want to be alone tonight, I wasn't expecting anything to happen, I was just happy knowing she would be next to me. I watched her place her bag near the dresser and take her phone out of her purse and her face fell.  
"What's the matter" I asked  
She turned to look at me "I have fifty missed calls, all from John" she said as her phone vibrated in her hand.  
"Its John"  
"Ignore it" I said "you made yourself clear in the parking lot tonight"  
She nodded and hit the reject button. She placed her phone on the side table and it went off again.  
She sighed "Its John"  
'Give me the phone" I said  
'Don't worry about it Stephen"  
"Mel, give me the phone" I said again.  
She handed me the phone.  
"Hello"  
"Let me talk to Melanie" John said  
"No"  
'Ste, I need to talk to her"  
"Leave her alone or I'll break every bone in your body" I said and hung up  
"Stephen" said Melanie  
"Its okay Mel, Drew told me earlier, John wanted to do that to me if I hurt you again."  
She shook her head in disgust as her phone went off again in my hand. It was a text message from John. I handed her the phone and watched her read it.  
'What does it say" I asked  
She looked up at me "He wants to meet tomorrow and talk"  
"Just ignore him" I said  
"Maybe if I talk to him, then he wall leave me alone" she said  
"You are not going to meet him" I said with annoyance  
"Its not like I can ignore him forever, and neither can you, we all work together"  
"He wants you Mel, and its obvious he will do anything to get you"  
"You have nothing you worry about" she said "I love you, not him"  
"I know that" I said  
'Then let me talk to him" she fired back  
I stared at her for a few minutes, as much as I didn't want her too, I knew I had no choice.  
"Fine" I said  
"Thank you" she said as she hugged me.

* * *

_The next day….._  
Stephen and I arrived at the arena around 2pm, as we went inside, we were handed our scripts for tonight. We would be a on the Highlight Reel with Chris Jericho. I would be speaking about my return and Melanie and Sheamus would be officially reunited.  
"You nervous" Stephen asked as we walked to our locker room.  
"About what, the show or meeting John" I asked  
"Both"  
'A little" I said. John and I were meeting later before the show started to talk.  
"You don't have to talk to him" Stephen said  
'I know" I said "but its better to get everything out now, then him keep bothering me"  
We entered the locker room and on the table was a vase full of red roses. My stomach dropped. I heard Stephen sigh behind me. I walked over to the table and took the card that had my name on it and opened it.

"Welcome back, wish I could be there with you, love and miss you…Layla"

I took a deep breath. "There from Layla" I said to Stephen. He looked relived. I did wish Layla was here, she was out of action for awhile with a knee injury.  
There was a knock at the door.  
'Come in" Stephen said  
One of the assistants came in "I'm sorry to interrupt but Ms. Callahan is wanted for a new photo shoot"  
"Geez that didn't take long" I quipped  
Stephen laughed but the assistant looked a little frazzled.  
I kissed Stephen "I'll be back" I said and left with the assistant. We walked down the hall, "Your outfits are in here" as we stopped at the door "I will come back for you in a little bit" he said  
'Okay, thank you" I said  
I opened the door and entered the room, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I say the person standing in front of me.  
"Hello Melanie"

* * *

**Who was the mystery person waiting for Melanie...stay tuned...and please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello readers...thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites...you guys are awesome...now on to the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

"Jessica" I exclaimed "How the, what the, what are you doing here"  
She looked very uncomfortable standing there. "I need to talk to you" she said quietly.  
"About what" I snapped  
"Can we sit" she asked pointing to the couch behind her.  
"How did you get back here" I fired at her as we sat  
She quietly looked at me for a second before answering. "My cousin works for the arena and set this up"  
"Set what up, the photo shoot?"  
"There is no photo shoot Melanie, I asked my cousin to get me backstage, this was the only way I knew to be able to talk to you after what happened last night"  
"What are you talking about" I asked  
She swallowed and looked down. "I am here to end the game Melanie"  
'What game"  
"The game John and I have been playing"  
I stared at her "that game you and John have been playing" I repeated  
"Yes, to keep you and Stephen apart"  
"What" I yelled at her.  
"John loved you and I loved Stephen, and we knew that the two of you didn't feel the same about us, so we put a plan together to keep you apart, to pretty much get back at the both of you"  
'Get back at us" I growled  
She twisted her hands in her lap.  
"I am so sorry Melanie" she said "I should have never went along with it, I know I hurt Stephen terribly when I faked the pregnancy"  
I glared at her "You nearly derailed him and his career" I snapped  
"I know" she said "John told me"  
"So what else did John tell you" I asked "he obviously told you about what happened last night"  
She nodded her head yes.  
"So you knew about him using my best friend"  
She nodded again "He was going to do whatever he could to get you to realize that you belonged with him"  
I couldn't believe this was happening, that Jessica was sitting in front of me telling me about the "game"  
"Why should I believe you" I asked  
Jessica's face fell "I swear Melanie, I am telling the truth, I don't want to do this anymore, you and Stephen belong together"  
I stared at her. 'Lets go" I said  
'Where" she asked nervously  
"To find your partner in crime" I said  
"Melanie, no, please he doesn't know I am here"  
"Well then I guess everything you just told me was garbage, am I right"  
She shook her head no.  
"Then lets go" I got up off the couch and walked to the door and opened it.  
'After you" I said  
She hesitated.  
"Well then I guess I will need to call security and have you taken out" I said  
She got up off the couch and walked out the door. Her cousin who I thought was an actual WWE assistant earlier was outside waiting. He turned pale when I glared at him. "Get out of here" I growled at him "or I will make sure you lose your job for pretending to work for the WWE and having uninvited guests backstage"  
"Yes ma'am" he said as he scurried off.

We walked down the hall, when I saw Seth, one of our actual WWE assistants.  
"Hi Seth"  
"Hi Melanie"  
"Have you seen John Cena" I asked  
"He is in catering right now" he said  
I nodded "Thank you" I said  
I signaled for Jessica to continue following me down the hall, we turned the corner and walked down that hallway to the end where catering was located. I peeked in and saw John sitting with Randy at one of the tables in the front. I looked back at Jessica, she looked like she was going to pee herself any minute,  
I signaled for her to walk in first, which I then followed. Out of the corner of my eye I say Stephen and Drew sitting at a table in the corner of the room. I quickly looked over seeing the confusion on there faces. Jessica and I walked right up to John's table, he turned even paler then Stephen when he saw us.  
"What is um going on" he stammered  
All of catering was quiet as they stared at us.  
"Cut the crap" I said to John, I knew by his reaction that Jessica was telling the truth.  
'Its over John" Jessica said "I told Melanie"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" John fired back  
"Our game is over" Jessica said loudly so everyone could hear 'Stephen and Melanie deserve to be together, I am not going to hurt them anymore and neither are you"  
The entire room gasped. I turned to look at Stephen who had an array of emotions written on his face.  
"I um I Melanie you actually believe her" John asked  
"Actually I do" I said to John  
"Mel, come on" John said  
'Stop it" Jessica yelled at him "it was your idea for me to fake my pregnancy"  
"You did what" Randy said as he got up out of his chair  
I looked at John "Is that true" I asked  
He looked at me and I could see it in his eyes "Yes it was my idea" he said  
I stepped back and turned to look at Stephen, who was getting up out of his chair. I turned back to John "You bastard"  
Next thing I knew Stephen was flying across the table at John and they both fell to the floor.  
"Stephen" I screamed  
I could see Stephen throwing a few punches but that was all I saw as everyone in catering was now trying to get them apart.  
'Ste, come on' I heard Drew yell  
After a few minutes, Drew, Randy, Ted, Wade, Cody, Chris and Paul finally got them up and apart.  
"You son of a bitch" Stephen yelled as Drew, Ted and Wade held him back.  
"That is enough" Paul yelled at him, then turned to John "Cena, in my office now"  
"Cody and Chris guided John towards the door. "I am so sorry Melanie" John said as he left catering.  
Paul came up to me as he was leaving "Get her out of here" he said as Jessica ran up to Stephen.  
I nodded to Paul as I heard Jessica sob " I am so sorry Stephen"  
'Get out of my face" Stephen growled at her.  
"Its time for you to go Jessica" I said  
She turned to me "I really am so sorry"  
"Please leave" I said again firmly  
"Lets go Jess" Drew said as he gently grabbed her elbow and lead her out.  
I watched them leave and turned back to Stephen. I quickly ran into his arms and began to sob. He held me tight against his chest.  
"John will pay for this" I heard Stephen whisper in my ear.

* * *

Drew walked Jessica to the parking lot of the arena.  
"Thank you" she said quietly when they got to her car.  
He didn't say anything and just glared at her.  
" I really am sorry Drew" she said  
"Why" Drew said "Why did you do this"  
She looked down then back up at him "I was angry because Stephen loved Melanie and not me"  
Drew snorted "So you figured you could get him back by saying you were pregnant when you were not"  
She didn't say anything at first but a minute later "John was a part of this too, he came to me with the plan"  
"And you went along with him"  
"I was angry Drew" she said  
"Not an excuse, you nearly destroyed two people because of your little game"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Its time for you to go" Drew said as he had heard enough  
She nodded at him as she opened her car door and was just about to get in when Drew said one more thing,  
"Jessica, game over, you lose"

* * *

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello my awesome readers...thank you all again for the reviews, favorites and follows...now on to the next chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Paul quietly walked into his office and took a seat behind his desk. He didn't say anything, he watched John who was sitting across from him looking down at the floor. He noticed a bruise forming on the side of his face, obviously from one of the punches Stephen landed on him. After a few minutes of silence, Paul cleared his throat and John looked up.  
"You want to explain yourself" Paul asked  
'There is not much to say" John said quietly "I messed up"  
"Big time" said Paul "but why, why you of all people would do something like this"  
John looked at Paul "I wanted the girl everyone else wanted, the girl who everyone had a crush on but never admitted it, and when she I finally told her I loved her, she kicked me out and I became obsessed when I realized she wanted someone else and not me"  
"So you planned on ruining the one thing she wanted to possibly get a shot with her" Paul asked  
"Yes" John said quietly  
'Was it worth it"  
John looked down at the floor again, the look on Melanie's face after he admitted it was his idea for Jessica to fake her pregnancy flashed in his mind. It was the look of anger, hurt and betrayal.  
"No" John said "because I hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt in a million years"  
Paul stared at John for a minute, he could see the pain in his eyes but it didn't change the fact that John nearly ruined two people that meant a lot not just to each other but also to this company.  
"I am putting you on probation until further notice, you are not to go near or contact Melanie, and you better be on your best behavior going forward, any incident or you break the no contact order, I will personally hand you your walking papers in a heart beat, am I clear?"  
"Yes" said John  
"Now go back to the locker room, get your things together" Paul said "I think its in the best interest of everyone that you leave the arena."

* * *

Despite his feelings of anger and betrayal towards John and Jessica, Stephen's main concern was Melanie. He knew she was devastated, John was one of the first she trusted and became friends with when she came to the WWE. For him to do this to anyone especially her, was far beyond what anyone would imagine.  
The majority of the roster was still sitting in catering, trying to process what just transpired. Stephen grabbed a few bottles of water and went over to the table where Melanie was sitting with Randy. He handed her a bottle.  
'Thanks" she said quietly as he sat down next to her.  
"I can't believe this" Randy said angrily "I just don't understand  
"Jessica and him were trying to get back at Stephen and I" Melanie said "because we didn't love them they way they loved us"  
"That is bullshit" Stephen snapped 'this isn't high school"  
"Randy nodded in agreement  
"They toyed with peoples emotions, there lives to try and get what they wanted"  
'I know" Melanie said quietly  
'So what do you think Paul will do, fire him" Randy asked  
"As much as I would love to see his ass thrown out of here right now" said Stephen "I doubt it"  
Drew walked in and took a seat next to Randy "she is gone" he announced.  
"Good" said Stephen "I never want to see her again, she is just as much to blame as John"  
"You okay Mel" Drew asked with a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm fine" she said  
Stephen looked over at her, she wasn't fine and he was afraid it was because she was blaming herself for all of this.  
Paul then entered catering once more, "Okay everyone, we have a show that will be starting in an hour, its time for everyone to go get ready"  
Everyone got up and began to leave, Paul quickly went over to Melanie and I "the two of you stay, I would like to speak to the both of you"  
After everyone left, the three of us sat down and Paul began " I know this has been a difficult night for the both of you, and if you want to skip out of the show tonight I completely and fully approve of that"  
"No" said Stephen "we are not leaving"  
Paul looked over at Melanie "are you on board with that"  
She nodded yes.  
"Okay then, I have asked John to leave the arena tonight and also I have put him on probation until further notice, he is not to come near or contact you Melanie"  
"And if he does" Stephen asked concerned  
" I will personally fire him, he has been told that if her even sneezes wrong, he is gone"  
"Good" Stephen said sounding relieved.  
"Has Jessica left" Paul asked  
"Yes" said Stephen  
"Okay then, you both should go and get ready, and if you need anything, please do no hesitate to come see me or call"  
'Thank you" Melanie said  
Paul and Stephen stood up and shook hands and then Paul left.  
"You okay" I asked Melanie  
"I'm fine"  
"Come on Mel, no you are not, you have barely said"  
"I'm fine" she yelled at me  
"Okay" I said quietly even though I didn't believe her "lets go get ready then"

* * *

Randy entered the locker room, John was there getting his things together. He moved quickly to his locker, he didn't want to say anything because if he did he knew it wouldn't be pretty, despite that fact John deserved it, he didn't want to cause anymore trouble or get himself into trouble.  
He grabbed his bag and started to take his gear out.  
"Is she okay" he heard John ask but he ignored him and continued getting his stuff.  
"Randy, please man, is she okay" he heard John ask again  
"What the hell do you think you son of a bitch, you were her friend, one of her good friends and you pull this shit"  
"I'm sorry" said John  
"Well sorry is not enough" Randy yelled at him "Just get out of here, I can't even stomach you right now"

* * *

Stephen waited patiently for Melanie to come out of the bathroom, she was taking what seemed like forever but he wasn't going to complain. She finally came out about five minutes later in leather pants and sparkly sleeveless red top.  
'Wow, you look amazing" said Stephen  
She smiled at the compliment "I think I left my makeup bag in the car, may I please have the keys"  
"I will go get it" I volunteered  
'No, its okay" she said "you need to go get ready"  
"You sure" I asked as I took the keys out of my backpack  
"Yes, and some fresh air would help right now"  
I nodded even though I wanted to ask her if she was okay again, but I didn't want to start a fight and handed her the keys.  
"Thanks" she said as she headed out of the locker room.

A few minutes later, Melanie opened the door to the parking lot, the cool crisp air felt great against her skin and also made her breathe a little bit easier. She walked across the lot to the rental car. She opened the trunk and found her makeup bag. She quickly closed the trunk and started walking back, she knew if she stayed out here too long Stephen would come looking for her. As she got halfway across the lost she heard a car engine rev and squeal its tires, she turned to her right to see headlights coming right at her and fast. She screamed but...

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone...thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows...on to the next chapter...Happy 4th of July!**

* * *

It has been two months since the incident, the incident that turned my dreams into nightmares. The revving of the engine, the squealing of the tires, the headlights coming right at me.  
I bolted up right from my bed shaking and trying to breath. I looked over at Stephen's side of the bed, he wasn't there, and then I remembered he was on the road. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I finally stopped shaking and my breathing went back to normal, so I laid back down. I grabbed my phone off the side table to check the time, it was only 6am. I sighed but I did have a text message from Stephen waiting for me.

_"Good morning beautiful, call me when you get this, love you"_

Many things had changed since that night, for one my work schedule, the WWE thought it was best that I do one week on and one week off, they thought traveling and appearances would be too much full time, even though I disagreed with that since I felt like myself when I was at work.  
I dialed Stephen's number, he picked up on one ring.  
"Hey baby"  
"Hey" I said  
"How are you doing"  
"Okay"  
"Any nightmares" he asked with concern  
"Just one, that is why you are talking to me now" I said  
"I am sorry babe, I wish I was there" he said  
"Its okay, I mean it is only one, so that is actually good compared to not long ago but I just wished they would disappear for good" I said  
"Remember what the doctor said Mel" said Stephen "in time they will"  
"I know" I said "I know"  
In all honesty it was getting better, in the beginning I would have five or six a night.  
"I can't wait to see you tonight" he said  
"Me too, what time does your flight get in" I asked  
"Six" he said "Sorry babe to cut this short, but I have to get going, its media day, and you know how those days go"  
I laughed, I did know how they were…crazy.  
"Okay, I love you" I said  
"Love you too munchkin, see you tonight"  
We said goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Another thing that had changed was that Stephen and I were now living together in Tampa. Before we got back together, Stephen purchased a new home not far from my old home down here. After the incident Stephen asked me to move in.

I quietly stared up at the ceiling, that wasn't the biggest change of them all, the biggest and worst change was that I lost my best friend again, I lost my best friend because she was the one that was behind the wheel that night. That is right, my best friend AJ Lee tried to run me over.  
Seems as though the game was not over, Jessica got into AJ's ear after she was suspended, after AJ and I talked and after I told John where to go. Jessica convinced AJ that John and I were sleeping together during there relationship. The crazy AJ you see on TV became a real life reality that night. Thanks to the surveillance cameras at the arena AJ was charged with attempted murder and now was sitting in a jail cell.  
I wiped a tear coming down my cheek, that part still really hurt, knowing my best friend or ex best friend wanted to hurt me too or down right kill me for something that was not true.  
John was still on probation so the no contact order was still in place. Stephen told me that John was at the hospital that night while I was getting checked out since I got pulled out of the way and fell to the ground but he kept his distance from everyone and left once he heard I was fine.  
My hero that night, the one I would be forever grateful too for saving my life, was none other then Nick. He had come out to get something out of his car and when he saw the car come at me, he ran and grabbed me out of harms way. Since then we have talked more and have become friends again.

* * *

Several hours later….  
Stephen and Drew were sitting in the airport lounge having a beer waiting till it was time to board there flight.  
"How is Melanie doing?" Drew asked  
"She is doing better" said Stephen  
"The nightmares gone"  
"No" said Stephen "but she is only having one a night, which is a big improvement from when they first started having five or six"  
"That is better" Drew said  
"I know" said Stephen "to the point I think they will let her come back to work full time"  
"Really" said Drew  
Stephen shook his head yes, "Stephanie asked me how she was and after I told her, she said she would speak to Mel next week about coming back full time"  
"That is great" said Drew "Mel will be thrilled if she can come back full time"  
"I know" said Stephen "I wont then have to worry about her when she is home and I am on the road"  
"You realize Mel is a lot tougher and stronger then we give her credit for" Drew said  
Stephen smiled "Yes I know, but I still worry"  
"I know" said Drew patting Stephen on the shoulder.  
The boys finished there beers and made there way to there gate. Stephen was excited to get home, he had a big surprise for Melanie.

* * *

A few hours later Stephen pulled into the driveway, quickly grabbed his bags and went inside. Usually Melanie would be right at the door to greet him but she wasn't.  
"Melanie" Stephen called her name but no answer. He peeked into the living room on his way to the kitchen but no Melanie. He walked back to the front of the house went up the stairs to there bedroom but no Melanie. He started to panic a little, her car was in the driveway and there was no note on the counter to say she was gone, she knew he was going to be home now.  
He ran down the stairs and pulled his phone out of his pocket, no messages from her, There was one place he hadn't checked…the backyard. He walked back through the kitchen to the back door, he opened the door and there on the lounger was Melanie sleeping.  
He took a deep breath relieved that she was okay, he wanted to wake her up but he didn't want to frighten her, she had enough of that lately. So he took a seat on one of the patio chairs and waited but he didn't have to wait long, a few minutes later she woke up and immediately turned his way like she knew he was there.  
"Hey stranger" she said with a smile as she sat up  
"Hey munchkin" he said as he returned the smile  
"How long have you been sitting there" she asked  
"Not long" he said  
"Are you hungry" she asked as she put her feet on the ground  
"A little" he confessed  
She got up "Let me go make you something" she said  
He quickly got up, walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you" he said  
"I missed you too" she said  
He kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled at him as they parted. "I will go make you something to eat" she said  
She went to turn to head to the door when Stephen gently grabbed her arm. 'Wait"  
She quietly looked at him "Everything okay" she asked  
He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little black box, he opened it and got down on one knee"  
"Melanie, will you marry me"

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello readers...I am soooo sorry for the delay...but here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

This had to be a dream, I was going to wake up and Stephen wouldn't be kneeling in front of me with a three carat diamond ring asking me to marry him.  
"Mel"  
I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name. It was real, I looked at Stephen with tears in my eyes.  
"Yes" I said "Yes I will marry you"  
Stephen got up and picked me up in his arms and swung me around.  
"I love you munchkin" he said as he put me down and placed the ring on my finger. I just stared at the piece of jewelry on my finger, not so long ago I had it in my mind that I would be without Stephen in my life but now I would be with him forever.

* * *

_A few days later….._  
John took a seat on the back patio of his house with a cold beer in hand. He took a few sips and the placed the bottle on the table. He took his phone out of his pocket and began scrolling through his twitter feed. It was mostly the same, tweets from his fans, the haters and his co-workers, but one tweet caught his eye.

_ MelanieWWE Someone special asked me to marry him and I said YES!_ The tweet also included a picture of Melanie's hand with her engagement ring.

John let out a breath. He knew the day everything came out he had lost her, and not being able to talk to her due to his probation punishment made it worst. Now seeing that she was engaged, well it really hurt. He put his phone down and picked up his beer and took a long sip, then threw the bottle across the yard, it smashed into the fence and broke into a million pieces.  
"What was that about" Nikki Bella asked  
John jumped not realizing his girlfriend was back from her shopping trip.  
"Nothing" he snapped  
"John, come on you just"  
He cut her off "Its nothing Nikki" he yelled

* * *

_Three days later….Monday Night Raw_  
The response about our engagement from our family, friends, co-workers and fans were overwhelmingly amazing and greatly appreciated. It felt good to finally be happy and another great thing was that since Stephen asked me to marry him the nightmares had stopped.  
'So have the two of you set a date yet" Drew asked  
I looked over at Stephen who was sitting next to me on the couch in the locker room.  
"Well" Stephen said "Yes"  
Drew looked at us "so are the two of you goofy grinners going to tell me when it is"  
I laughed at Drew's comment. "We are getting married on New Years Eve" I said  
"That is six months away" Drew said  
"Yes it is" Stephen said with a smile  
"Isn't that pretty quick" Drew asked  
"No" I said as I looked over at Stephen and nodded to him. He looked at me weird, and I tilted my head toward Drew.  
"Um, Drew" said Stephen "would you be my best man"  
"Really" Drew asked surprisingly.  
"Really" said Stephen "we have been through a lot together, and there is no one else I would want standing up there with me on that day"  
"Besides Melanie" Drew quipped  
We all laughed "Yes besides Melanie" Stephen said  
"Yes, absolutely" Drew said "it would be an honor"  
"Thank you" Stephen said as the two got up to hug each other.

There was a knock on the door, I got up to answer it. Shawna, Stephanie's assistant was at the door.  
'Hey Melanie" said Shawna "Stephanie would like to see you and Stephen"  
'Okay" I said to her then turned to Stephen "Stephanie wants to see us"  
He nodded and walked out the door with me, we followed Shawna to Stephanie's office. She knocked and opened the door when Stephanie said come in. Stephanie stood up when we entered. "Please take a seat" she said  
Stephen and I sat down and looked at each other.  
"First off" Stephanie began " I would like to congratulate you both on your engagement"  
"Thank you" Stephen and I said  
Stephanie nodded and smiled and then continued "well I asked the two of you to come in for a few reasons" she said as she looked at me.  
"Melanie I have heard you have been doing better"  
"Yes" I said "the nightmares have finally disappeared"  
'That is great" said Stephanie  
"It is" I said  
"How would you feel about coming back full time" she asked  
'I have been waiting two months for you to say that" I said  
Stephanie laughed 'well then consider yourself a full time employee again"  
"Thank you so much" I said with a smile  
She nodded and then her face turned serious. "My dad has taken John off probation which means the no contact order has been lifted"  
I looked at Stephen who had concern written all over his face, my stomach dropped, I knew eventually this would happen but not this soon.  
"Paul and I do not agree with this decision" she continued "we believe it is too soon"  
"It is too soon" Stephen snapped "I know he is the poster boy around here but this deserves more then two months"  
"I agree" said Stephanie "but unfortunately my father's decision is final"  
Stephen sighed, this was not what he wanted to hear.  
"What if I talk to John" I said "get everything out in the open"  
"No" Stephen practically yelled "I don't want him near you"  
"It may be a good idea" said Stephanie  
"What if we both talk to him" I said  
"I may end up tearing his head off" Stephen said  
"Then what if I sit in" said Stephanie  
Stephen looked from Stephanie to me and then back to Stephanie  
"No" he said "he doesn't deserve the time to explain himself"  
I looked at Stephanie and then looked down, its not that I really wanted to talk to John but I thought it would be better to nip things in the butt now, get everything out in the open, let John know where I stood and maybe for me to fully understand why he did what he did.  
'Okay then" I said "is there anything else" I asked Stephanie  
"No" she said quietly "you may go"  
I nodded and thanked Stephanie and got up out of my chair, Stephen followed and we left the office. I walked a little ahead of Stephen as we made our way back to the locker room.  
"Mel, wait" Stephen said as he gently grabbed my elbow as I was about to approach our door.  
"What" I said quietly as I turned to face him  
"I just want to make sure you understand why I said no to talking to John"  
"Um because you don't want me near him and he doesn't deserve the time to explain himself" I said annoyed "you made yourself perfectly clear in Stephanie's office"  
Stephen didn't get a chance to respond as Drew came running out of the locker room.  
"Ste, Mel, get in here, you need to see this" Stephen and I hurried into the locker room not sure as to why. Randy, Ted, Cody and Wade were also in there starring at the TV screen. I didn't even realize that the show had started. On the screen was John.

"Part of my punishment was a no contact order with Melanie Callahan" John was saying to the crowd. "The woman who was one of my best friends, the woman I would walk through fire for, the woman I loved, but because of my mistakes I no longer have in my life.  
I heard Stephen sigh with annoyance behind me.  
"So with that said" John continued "Despite my punishment being lifted I will stick with my punishment of the no contact because Melanie didn't deserve what I did to her or anyone else and I don't deserve her.  
The crowd gasped with surprise.  
"Melanie" said John " if you are listening back there, please know I never meant to hurt you, and that I will always love you no matter what, but I know you have someone special that will love you more then anything else in this world"  
Tears began to form in John's eyes but he continued. "You are an amazingly special person and all who know you knows that, I was lucky enough to be one of those people and I will cherish the memories we had together" John paused and looked around the arena "so there is only one more thing to say, Goodbye Melanie"

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my awesome readers...another chapter for you... I want to thank those who left the reviews and kind words...Enjoy!**

* * *

I quietly stood there staring at the screen. I honestly wasn't sure how to comprehend what just happened. But I had a funny feeling in my gut.

"His punishment was lifted" I heard Randy say

"That was partly the reason why Stephanie wanted to see us" I heard Stephen say "Mr. McMahon lifted it"

"Why" I heard Drew say "he deserved to be on probation forever after what he did to the two of you"

"I don't know" Stephen said "Paul and Stephanie didn't want if lifted and neither did I but the poster boy was freed"

I felt someone's hand on my arm, I turned to my right to see Wade standing there.

"You okay" he asked

I felt everyone's eyes turn my way.

"I'm fine" I said "Just a little surprised that's all"

"It's a bunch of BS he was spewing anyway" Randy said "he wants everyone to feel bad for him"

"Not going to happen" Stephen said

"Exactly" Drew, Randy and Wade chimed in.

* * *

John made his way backstage, knowing he was going to get an earful, especially from Mr. McMahon. It wasn't part of the script, and he knew Vince hated when you went off script but he had to make his speech.

"Cena, what the hell was that" Vince screamed "that was not part of the script"

"I'm sorry sir"

"You were told to keep this matter about your punishment in house" Vince continued.

"Sir, I know but I had to do it"

"No, you didn't John, you disobeyed me, and now we will have to clean up this mess since it will hit every board and social media site"

"Sir"

"I don't want to hear it Cena" Vince said "I will deal with you later, now go get ready for your match"

John sighed and walked away.

* * *

I had the locker room to myself since the guys just left to be lumberjacks for the Chris Jericho vs. Ryback match. I had been going over in my head what John had said. I heard my phone ring and cringed. I was pretty sure the boards, twitter and everyone else was all over John's speech and I wasn't ready to deal with all of it. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Paul walked in.

"Hey Mel"

"Hi"

"You okay" he asked

"I guess" I said with a shrug "I wasn't expecting the speech"

"No one did" said Paul

"So this wasn't scripted" I asked

"No" Paul said "and Vince gave John hell for it"

My phone rang again and I made a face.

"Now that is why I am here" Paul said

"Since this had already blown up, please do not speak to anyone on the boards, twitter, no one about this outside of here"

"Okay" I said

"Vince and I are working on cleaning this up and we don't want anything else said about this"

I nodded. "Okay, no problem"

"Good, if you need anything or anyone bothers you, come see or call me immediately"

"Okay and thank you" I said

Paul nodded and left.

My phone rang again, I sighed and went to my bag to grab my phone, it was Layla who was calling.

"Hello"

"What the hell was that" she exclaimed

I didn't get a chance to respond since she kept going.

"I don't believe a word that man said tonight"

I didn't say anything.

"Mel, you there"

"Yes I am here"

"You okay" she asked

"I'm fine, just a little taken aback"

"Why" she said "he is still playing his game Mel, don't you see it, he wants everyone to feel bad for him especially you"

'That is what everyone is saying"

"Well everyone is right" she said

I sighed

"You know Mel, the first chance he gets he will try to talk to you, try to get you to forgive him"

"I know" I said "its just"

"Just what" she asked

"Nothing, never mind" I said "you are right"

* * *

John quietly sat at this locker looking at his phone, his twitter feed was exploding with tweets about his speech. A speech he didn't want to give but he had too.

"Nice job slick" he heard from behind him "I am pretty sure she didn't by a word you said"

"Go away" John growled

"Hey man, I am just saying"

"Well you said enough" John shot back

"I wouldn't be getting your panties in a wad, you think you have it bad now, I can make it worse in a heartbeat"

* * *

After hanging up with Layla, I took a walk to catering for some water, going through the hallways was like being under a microscope, everyone was staring. I was relieved that there was no one in catering when I got there. I grabbed a bottle of water off the table and turned around and bumped right into Nick.

"I'm sorry" I said "I didn't hear you come in"

"Its cool" he said " I should have announced my presence"

We both laughed.

"So um, you okay" he asked

I sighed. "I wish people would stop asking me that"

"Hey, we are just concerned" he said "John put on a show out there to get your attention"

"I know" I said "but"

"But what" he asked

I shook my head "Nothing" I said

"Mel, you can tell me" he said "we are friends again right"

I looked at Nick, not to long ago Stephen, John and Randy were all concerned about him, and since Nick "saved me" things have been so much better, even him and Stephen were getting along really well.

"Yes we are" I said

'Then what is it" he said

"Something just seems off" I said

"Off how"

"I don't know"

"Mel, I think you are just reading into it too much, this guy said he was your friend and tried to destroy your fiancé and your best friend to get to you, he only cares about himself, he is a scumbag"

"I guess" I said

'I guess I am right" said Nick

I knew what Nick was saying, but something just wasn't right, I just wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello readers...another update for you...thank you all for reading and reviewing...greatly appreciated...Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat quietly in the car waiting for Stephen to put our bags in the trunk. John's speech kept running through my head and the feeling in my gut was still there. Stephen got in the car and started it up.

"You okay" he asked

I rolled my eyes at the question, I was sick and tired of everyone asking me that.

"I'm fine" I said

"You sure"

'Yes I am sure" I said with annoyance.

He knew something was bothering her, he could see it in her face.

"Okay what is it" he asked

I looked at him

"What is bothering you"

I shook my head "Nothing" I said

He shut the car off "then I guess we are staying here until you tell me"

I rolled my eyes at him "Seriously, Stephen, I am tired can we just go please"

"Nope, not until you tell me what is bothering you"

I sighed, it was obvious he was seriously going to sit there till I told him.

"Fine, but you promise you won't get mad"

"Promise"

"Ok, well there is something about John's speech that just seems off to me"

"Off" he exclaimed "what is off is him"

I sighed

"Mel, he is trying to play the victim, when you and I are the victims"

"I know that but" I said

"But nothing, don't try to defend him" Stephen snapped

"I am not defending him, but something just isn't right"

"John isn't right Mel, period" Stephen fired back.

"Fine, whatever" I said annoyed as I turned to look out the window.

Stephen started the car and backed out of his spot. He felt kind of bad breaking his promise of getting mad at her but John made him sick to his stomach. He looked over at her after he pulled out of the parking lot, she was still staring out the window.

"Have you thought about where we should get married?" he asked

I ignored his question and continued to look out the window, knowing full well he was trying to change the subject to prevent a full out argument over John.

"Melanie"

I looked over at him "What" I said annoyed

"Look I am sorry I got mad at you but you know how I feel about him"

"Yep"

"Mel, please, can we talk about something else"

"Fine" I said

"Fine, then can you please answer my question"

"Well, I was thinking Tampa" I said "I would love to have a wedding in Boston or Ireland, but I don't want our families to think we are choosing one over the other, and well Tampa is our home now"

As much as he would have loved to have an Ireland wedding, he knew Melanie was right, they didn't need more drama, they had enough of that lately.

"I agree" he said 'Tampa it is"

* * *

_The next day….Smackdown_

John arrived at the arena and went directly to Vince's office. Vince had left a late night voice mail asking that John come to see him once he arrived. John knocked on the door.

"Come in"

John opened the door and entered Vince's office. He figured this was about his speech he gave last night.

"Please take a seat" said Vince

John took a seat and waited for Vince to chew him out.

"I am very disappointed in you John" Vince said "I never expected that I would have to have this conversation with you"

"Sir, I am sorry" John started but Vince put his hand up for him to stop.

"I am not talking about last night, even though I am not happy about that" said Vince as he picked up a folder off his desk.

John looked at him curiously.

"John, I am suspending you for thirty days for violation of the wellness program"

'What" John spat

'The medical team came to me late last night with your results"

'They are wrong" John exclaimed.

"Look I know you have been having some personal difficulties as of late and if you need someone to talk too"

"I don't need to talk to anyone, these results are wrong, I swear to you"

"I have the results right here John"

"Vince, I am telling you there is no way I failed"

Vince was getting annoyed.

"I am sorry John, but you are suspended, please go get your things and leave the arena"

* * *

Randy and Stephen were talking about the new WWE Performance Center when I sat down with my food in catering.

"You lucky dog" said Randy "you get to go there the next couple of days"

"Yes I am" said Stephen "they asked me to help out with some of the training"

"That place is amazing" said Randy "wish I was going"

"Hey" I said "you get to be with me the next couple of days"

Randy and I were going to St. Louis, Randy's hometown for an autograph signing at Kmart. Since our shows were going to be in the area over that weekend, I was going to stay with Randy and Stephen would meet up with me on Friday.

"I know" said Randy "I am excited you are coming with me"

'Good" I said with a smile

"I will have Alanna too, and I told her you were coming, she is so excited"

"How is she adjusting to the divorce" I asked

"She is still kind of young to fully understand, but she knows there are changes and Sam and I are trying our best to answer any questions she has"

"That is all you really can do" said Stephen

"Exactly" said Randy "but so far so good"

'Well I am excited to see her too"

* * *

John went back to the locker room to get his things. He was livid, there was no way he failed that test. His phone rang as he was about to grab his bag.

"Hello"

"Hey slick"

'What do you want" he growled

"What not happy to hear from me"

John remained silent, he wasn't in any mood.

"So, thirty days for the big kahuna"

"What, how did you" John started to say but he stopped short.

There was laughter on the other line.

'You son of a bitch" John yelled

'Told you I could make things worse in a heartbeat"

* * *

**What do you** **think my amazing readers...please review!**


End file.
